Dragonic Force
by Sahrotaar
Summary: After some fumbling Zane and Alexis are finally together. They share their life together in the Duel Academy but what happens when Zane graduates and starts dueling in the Pro League. Lemons:Chapter 11 *I'll update the summary as the story gets forward/complete, mercy*
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not a native speaker so please forgive me if there is mistakes. I'm just trying to sharpen my English :D Anyway, if you spot some mistakes (especially major ones) please inform me, I'd be obliged!_

 **Chapter 1**

Zane was laying on his bed. It was late and he was trying to get some sleep but something kept him awake. He rolled on his side and lifted his head a bit to see if Atticus was already asleep on his bed but it seemed that his roommate was partying…again. "How the hell can he stay up during the classes?", Zane frowned his browns and shoke his head in misbelief. The time kept running and Zane was rolling in his bead. After three hours, he finally fell asleep. He was in deep sleep while Atticus stumbled in the room.

"Ah, Zaney already asleep as always", Atticus giggled with a playful voice. Atticus started to take his clothes off while he mumbled something about the party at the beach. Unfortunately Zane didn't hear anything. Atticus buried his head in the pillow and sighted heavily. It didn't take long until he heard quiet murmuring and seconds later a loud scream that was heart-breaking. He jumped off his bed and realized that the source of that awful scream was Zane. Atticus rushed beside him and tried to keep him still while he squirmed as he was being tortured. "Zane, Zane! Wake up!" Atticus screamed. He tried to get a grip on himself and managed to keep his tone calm since he didn't want to startle his roommate with his own screaming. "Zane, it's okay. It's just a nightmare", Atticus tried to convince his friend while he was still seeing that terrible dream. Zane was breathing heavily while sweat drops ran through his shaking body. Finally he woke up.

"Aaah what is happening?", Zane thought on himself while he rose as quickly as he woke up. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand on his neck. He narrowed his eyes and saw a shape that reminded him of someone familiar. "A-Atticus. Is that you?", he asked with a weak voice that was full of doubt. "Yes it's me, relax. You had quite a heavy nightmare", Atticus pushed gently Zane making him lay down. "You want some water?", Atticus asked softly while looking Zanes pale face. "Yeah, please", Zane responded with his normal calm voice even thought it was still a bit shaky. "So, what was that nightmare about?", Atticus brought the glass and handed it to Zane. Zane took a gulp of the water and lowered his head. His hair covered his face that exuded embarrassment. Atticus looked really worried since Zane had never acted like that. "Zane? You can talk to me, you know. You're my best friend", Atticus tried to speak with his silly tone that he always used when he tried to convince people to join in his caprices but he realized that he failed perfectly. Instead he sounded worried and that wasn't helping Zane at all. Zane rose from his bed and walked to the window and opened it. He stared the ocean for a while until Atticus finally walked beside him. "Look Zane, I'm not even kidding now. You screamed like you were being tortured and that was scary as hell. I've never heard you scream like that. What was the dream about? Tell me, it will help, I promise". Zane took a deep breath and started to talk, "I'm not sure. It was something about me being abandoned by all my friends. It was a duel…I can't remember who my opponent was but it was someone I knew. I was losing and one by one everyone started to walk away from the arena, Jaden, Alexis, you, Bastion and even Syrus. After everyone left my opponent attacked me with force that felt so realistic…I felt the pain even after I woke up, it was so real". Atticus turned his head towards Zane when he heard sobbing. Atticus looked shocked when he saw tears running down Zanes cheeks. This day changed his image of Zane, it was the first time he saw Zane being so fragile. He didn't want to ask any further questions so he just hugged him and for his surprise Zane didn't even try to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Atticus managed to put Zane in sleep but now he was the one who couldn't sleep. He was very concerned about Zane's condition. After all he managed to sleep barely three hours before his alarm started to make the most annoying noise. Atticus jumped off his bed and turned the alarm off. First he planned to take the shower but then he realized that he had only ten minutes before his class started. "Shit, why wasn't the alarm set correctly!", he scratched his head and then he remembered what happened last night. "Zane! Where is he!", Atticus started to run around the room until he realized that Zane was always in time no matter what. He stopped his headless circle and put his uniform on. It was time to study.

The classroom was silent. Apparently there was an exam starting, which Atticus had totally forgotten. He sat on his place and was given a paper. "The test has now started. No cheating or your test will be disqualified.", informed with his squeaky voice. Atticus read the paper quickly and turned his head to see if Zane was there. "He's here. He doesn't seem to be nervous…no but he looks a bit tired", Atticus stared Zane for almost 30 seconds before he snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed someone's presence. "Mhh mhh, well well Atticus Rhodes… Tell me that you're not cheating", Crowler looked him and he could almost see the steam coming out of his nose. "N-no, I'm not. I just tried to see the clock professor", Atticus mumbled quietly. Surprisingly Crowler just murmured something himself and walked back to his table in front of the class. Atticus couldn't turn his head to see Zane but he managed to see from the corner of his eye that Zane was staring at him with a weird look.

Atticus finished his exam and walked to the corridor. Suddenly he heard a shout "Hey, Attie. How did your test go?" It was his sister Alexis. "Alexis, this is serious. I don't have time to talk about the stupid test, I need to find Zane! I afraid that he's going to something to himself", Atticus explained to Alexis fear in his voice. "Well what are we waiting for then, let's find him!", Alexis was staring at him with demanding look in her eyes. Both of them started to run through the corridor to the obelisk blue dorm.

Atticus opened the door of his room. Empty, no Zane. Then he heard a sound, water dropping from shower. Atticus rushed to the bathroom Alexis right behind him. He yanked the door open and stopped right there. Both, Atticus and Alexis behind him were left there with shocked faces. "What the hell! Close the fucking door Atticus!", Zane shouted at him while he turned his back to them trying not to reveal too much but it was already too late. Atticus closed the door immediately and turned away from the door. He stared his sister eyes wide open to see that his sister was just as shocked as he was. "Oh my god Atticus, was this some kind of sick prank because I'm not laughing", Alexis whispered quietly her cheeks still red as fire. Even though Alexis was just whispering, he could sense the rage that was boiling in her head. "No, honestly I thought that he was in trouble. He was totally broken last night, I was so worried about him and he was looking me with weird look in the classroom today. I-I…", Atticus was left wordless while the shower was shut down. "Crap, what are we going to do Atticus!?". Alexis asked while she was finding the quickest way to run away from the room. It was too late for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"Ah finally on my own. Guess I could take a shower,"_ Zane thought and started do take his clothes off. Then he went to the bathroom. Water started to stream from the shower and Zane stepped in. It was a bit cold first but after a while the water felt so warm that Zane could just stay there forever. He moved his head under the shower and all he heard was the sound of water filling his thoughts. It was a little escape from reality that seemed to be so foggy and confusing. Zane stepped a little bit aside and took the shampoo that smelled like strawberries. First he thought that it was the most silliest thing that Atticus had bought but he actually liked it. It reminded him of his childhood. Once he was wandering around the market with Syrus, his little brother. They bought a box of strawberries and ate it on the docks while they watched how the water hit the rocks of the shore. Finally he started to rinse the shampoo off his blue hair. Then he took a shower gel and started to rub it everywhere. Suddenly he had a feeling that something very weird was going to happen. It didn't take long until the door of the bathroom was swung open and he stood there like a startled rabbit. After the shock he was filled with anger when he saw Atticus standing there with embarrassed face. The worst part was that behind him stood his sister Alexis who saw everything. _"What the hell! Close the fucking door Atticus!"_ Zane shouted eyes full of rage. At the same time he turned away as quick as he could and heard the door being closed. "I swear I'm going to kill him!" Zane was just staring at the wall without knowing what to do next. If it was just Atticus who saw him it would be just okay. He could have just given his roommate a long and agonising lecture how to knock before walking in the room but no, of course he had to take his sister with him. _"What he fuck am I going to say? Oops sorry Alexis I had no idea that your idiot brother was going to open the bathroom door and bring you there while I was taking a shower. And no I wasn't planning to stand in front of you totally naked before I even took you out,"_ Zane thought and tried to clear his head before finishing his traumatic shower. He turned the shower off still unaware what to say. He dried himself up and wrapped the towel around his waist since he didn't bring any clean clothes with him in the bathroom. It was time to go now.

There they were, sister and brother standing there eyes wide open. Both of them were blushing, especially Alexis. _"Hahhah hey Zane,"_ Atticus said while scratching the back of his head. Zane was ready to kill but he couldn't do much damage with only a towel wrapped on him. Zane's eyes met Alexis' and his cheeks turned immediately red. Zane walked to his wardrobe and cleaned his throat: _"Could you leave now, I'd like to get dressed, alone."_ Alexis started to walk towards the door as fast as she could. However, Atticus decided not to go yet even though he was playing with his life. The door was closed and Alexis was gone.

Zane rested his hand against the wardrobe and simmered from rage: _"What-the-actual-fuck-were-you-thinking-you DUMB PIECE OF SHIT!?"_ Atticus tried to back off but he was helpless when Zane leaped towards him and pushed him in the bed. Atticus was terrified. Zane was totally red while he was yelling from the bottom of his lungs and shaking Atticus off. After that emotional outburst, Zane collapsed besides Atticus burying his face in the pillows. Atticus rose up a little bit and tried to comfort Zane by tapping him on the back softly: _"Don't worry, I don't think that she was disappointed. It takes a lot to make her quiet" "Just shut up Atticus…"_ Zane mumbled in the pillows and turned on his back. _"Seriously, why the hell did you take her with you in the bathroom while you knew that I was in there? What were you thinking?"_ Zane asked with calm voice while his eyes were still closed. _"Well the thing is that I…and of course Alexis, no… We were worried about you and we thought that you were going to hurt yourself. I mean, you were so broken last night and you looked so sad during the exam and when I saw Alexis in the corridor and told her everything and and…then we came here. I'm sorry I overreacted,"_ Atticus lowered his head as a sign of regret. _"Aaaah, Atticus you told Alexis. Bury me please,"_ Zane mumbled and covered his face with his hands.

Zane rose and walked to his wardrobe to finally get some clothes on. Unfortunately his trip was interrupted when his towel fell off. He stopped immediately and looked back to see Atticus grinning and licking his lips. _"Yum Zane, looking good,"_ Atticus laughed wildly while Zane was growling angrily. _"Don't worry, Alexis would kill me if I'd even touched her sweet Zane,"_ Atticus teased him. Zane put his boxers and shirt on and looked Atticus with jovial face: _"So, Alexis actually likes me?"_ _"Zane…Isn't that obvious. Listen, just ask her out. It would be a big relief for both of you,"_ Atticus rose from the bed and started to stretch his arms, _"just remember, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zane woke up. The rising sun that shone through the windows painted the walls with golden colours. Zane heard light snoring, Atticus was still asleep. Either of them had any school today so it was just fine to sleep a bit longer. However, Zane didn't plan to sleep all day. He wanted to study some duel strategies so he dressed up and took his book to the balcony where he drank his tea. His concentration lasted about an hour until he heard a loud slam. He turned his head and saw that Atticus was no longer in his bed. Apparently his dear roommate managed somehow to roll off his bed.

 _"_ _Ouch!"_ Atticus loudly informed that he was in pain. _"Are you ok Attie?"_ Zane asked with teasing voice. Atticus' head popped up when he rose up from the floor, _"Hmph. Why are you awake, it's weekend. And don't tell me that you're studying again…" "Well, it's not like I'm being forced to do this. I actually like this book,"_ Zane mumbled while he took a sip of his tea. Atticus rolled his eyes and sighted. _"You're insane Truesdale. By the way, Alexis wanted to meet you at the lighthouse at 10 o'clock so if I'd be you I'd hurry up." "What!? So you decided to tell me now, thanks a lot Atticus!"_ Zane rushed to the door since he had 10 minutes to be at the docks.

 **Zanes POV**

Crap, I'm going to be late. I should run, I don't want to be late. Is this forest really this thick? Oh, of course I forgot to put on some deodorant… Hope I'm not that late.

I've been standing here for a half an hour...Where the hell is that girl! First she invites me here and then she doesn't even bother to come. What the hell was I thinking when I thought that she had a crush on me…well done Zane, well done. Well, at least I can enjoy this view on my own.

The sun is shining and the seagulls are soaring high on the sky. The water moves calmly but still its force can be seen when it hits to the rocks. Just close your eyes, breathe and empty your mind. That's right, just like that. Forget Alexis, your humiliation, all the pressures that are put on your shoulders, forget everything. It's not my loss, it's hers. C'mon whom am I lying, she's not interested and I'm just utterly offended. That just means I care, right? Okay, I should talk to her, no matter how embarrassing that would be…

 _"_ _Zane!"_ Huh, that sound is familiar. No, I'm just hallucinating…

 **Narrator**

Zane turned around, he looked shocked _. "Hey, Atticus told me that you wanted to meet me and talk about something. He told me something about you being stressed. Are you still seeing those nightmares?"_ Alexis asked with shiny eyes. Zane was seriously starting to get annoyed because of Atticus' messed up mind. Anyway, he couldn't show his rage to Alexis, it wasn't her fault that his brother was an idiot. Unfortunately he was just too emotional right now to keep his feelings entirely inside him. _"Atticus told me that you wanted to meet me here at 10 am…"_ Zane answered dryly his arms crossed. Alexis looked a bit startled, _"Oh, I'm sorry,"_ she lowered her head as she realized how late she was from the actual meeting, _"I would have arrived earlier if I knew about this meeting." "Anyway, you didn't answer my question_!" she raised her voice a bit. Zane looked even more pissed off as he almost shouted to Alexis, _"No! I've slept very well and would sleep even better if your idiot brother wouldn't be snoring like a tyrannosaurus!"_ Alexis didn't have time to answer before Zane started to lope towards the academy. _"Zane! C'mon wait!"_ Zane just wanted to be alone so he didn't slow down. Alexis was already tired from rushing to him earlier when his brother told her that Zane wanted to meet her urgently. _"I should speak to him later when he's calmed down…It's not like him to get that mad, he's always so calm,"_ Alexis thought on herself as she watched Zane loping with his long legs.

 **Zanes POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I will kill Atticus. That little mad bastard has gone out of his mind! I thought he was going to help me with Alexis but apparently he's just jealous of his sister.

Well, Alexis isn't any longer near me so guess I could just slow down. This walking is making me dizzy…I should just breathe. Maybe I should just get down for a while, just to get my breathing settled down. Shit, I can't see anything. What's happening? Oh nice, now by nose is bleeding. There's a lot of blood…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Syrus was sitting right next to Zanes bed. He was confused from the sight, his older brother looking so fragile. The nurse, Fonda Fontaine came in, " _Hi Syrus." "Hi. So, what happened and is Zane going to be okay?"_ Syrus asked quietly. _"He had a seizure. Luckily Atticus and Alexis came just in time and managed to calm him down a bit,"_ Fonda told him and added, _"Apparently your brother has been suffering from stress. He must take it easy now,"_ she finished her sentence with a worried face. _"However, he's going to be just fine. He lost quite much blood so he may be a bit tired when he wakes up…or if he wakes up…As his brother, I'm sure you know his limits so make sure that the visitors don't wear him out." "I'll keep an eye on him,"_ Syrus reassured. And so Syrus kept waiting.

After two hours and 12 minutes Zane opened his eyes. Syrus didin't notice it until he heard a painstaking sight. _"Uhh, my head,"_ Zane whimpered as he pressed his arms on his head. _"Zane! You're awake!"_ Syrus said with eager voice. _"Sy, is that you?"_ Zane tried to open his eyes a bit to see the speaker but the light was just too much for him. _"Could you please close the curtains?" "Sure,"_ Syrus answered and rushed to close the curtains that let the light to the room. _"You want some water? Or should I call Ms. Fontaine here?"_ "Water please," Zane said with voice that sounded husky and sore. For Syrus' relief Ms. Fountain arrived in the room right on time. _"Oh, Zane's awake,"_ she rushed on his side, _"How are you feeling? Can you see me?" "My head is hurting like a hell. And yes, I can see you, somehow,"_ he tried to sound as good as he could. He had always hated when someone made a fuss about him. Every time he was hurt, he tried to cover it as well as he could. It has always been like that, since he was just a little child. Ms. Fontaine started to explain the situation to him just like she did to Syrus.

 _"You think Zane is going to be alright?"_ Jaden asked. _"We don't know, he looked terrible when we found him,"_ Alexis said and looked nervous. Atticus was just standing in the hallway and looking outside the window. He spoke with hollow voice, _"Zane was covered with blood. His nose was bleeding and he was also cuffing blood so much that I thought that he was done. I felt how weak his breathing was while he leaned against me. Luckily Alexis managed to calm him down a bit before he fainted. I carried him as fast as I could to the hospital…He woke up for a while and Alexis tried to keep him awake but he just closed his eyes…I just hope that he's okay." "Yeah, and I just had a fight with him…Hope that the seizure wasn't my fault…"_ Alexis said as she started to cry a bit which was very unusual for her. Atticus turned and hugged his sister. _"No, It's not your fault. Don't even think that,"_ Atticus said quietly _._ Jaden and Bastion stood there quietly, worried as well. They heard steps that echoed in the hallway. It was the school nurse. _"Hey, Ms. Fontaine! Anything new about Zane?"_ Jaden asked curiously. _"Not yet. I'm going to see him right now since he wasn't yet awake when I last visited him. Don't worry, Syrus has kept good care of him,"_ she convinced as she opened the hospital room and continued her sentence, _"Zane's probably going to need some rest when he wakes up. I'll call you here when he's ready for visitors…if he wakes up."_ The group of four shared startled looks. _"If he wakes up? What was that about?"_ Bastion asked. Nobody answered. Alexis pressed her chin against Atticus' chest.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ someone said with startled but eager voice. Zane rubbed gound from his eyes. Soon he realized that the speaker was Atticus. _"You…"_ Zane answered with glum face. Zane was still a bit mad about the last trick Atticus played. _"How long have you been sitting here?"_ Zane asked eyes narrowed from pain. The headache was gone but his body was now very sore. _"For a while. I tried to come see you when you first woke up but Ms. Fontaine wouldn't let anyone in…and she said that you were tired and apparently you fell asleep again pretty soon after you first woke up,"_ Atticus answered as he tried to hold himself together. There was a long silence between them. It was too much for Atticus. Tears started to fall of his cheeks and Zane looked confused since it was the first time that he saw Atticus crying. _"What's wrong Attie?"_ _"I almost lost my best friend today so…"_ Atticus tried to mumble but couldn't finish his words. He didn't even notice the playful tone that Zane rarely used. _"You little moron. You saved my life…Thank you Atticus."_ Atticus looked Zane and started to smile a bit tears still dropping from his face. Zane smiled back but his face changed as soon as he felt the pain. _"Zane!"_

Zane grabbed the sheets of his bed and whimpered. _"Where is it hurting? Zane!"_ Atticus shouted as he started to panic. _"Mmmh, my back. Could you get me those painkillers that are on your right side?"_ Zane whimpered. _"Sure,"_ Atticus answered and opened locker that was in Zanes temporary night table. _"Wait. I'll get you some water."_ Atticus rushed more than he usually ever did and he was fast. He handed Zane a glass filled with cold water, _"Here you go."_ Zane tried to get up with great effort but failed. _"Let me help you. I'll just put the glass on the table,"_ Atticus said as he put his hand under Zanes back and supported him so he could get up. _"Mh, thanks,"_ Zane said as he reached for the glass and started to fight against the vial that was tightly closed. After he managed to open it he reached to the glass and swallowed his pills.

 _"Done?" "Yeah, thanks,"_ Zane said and smiled a bit as he gave his glass back to Atticus. Atticus placed the glass on the table for a while and fluffed Zanes pillows, _"Here, that should make you more comfortable,"_ Atticus smirked since he knew what Zane was about to say, _"Yeah, thanks dear Attie." "You surely know me,"_ Zane laughed as he laid back and tried to find comfortable position. _"Well, guess I should let you rest. I'll come see you tomorrow. Maybe we could duel a bit?"_ Atticus suggested. _"Good idea,"_ Zane said with eager voice and continued with more hesitant tone, _"Could you bring Alexis with you?" "You almost died today but the first thing you think is my sister. You little perverted creature,"_ Atticus laughed. Zane blushed a bit. _"Okay, okay. I'll bring her with me. She'll be glad when she hears that you invited her. This time, just tell her the truth." "Truth, what truth?"_ Zane asked. _"Oh shut up. You like her, tell her that. I can guarantee that she'll be happy. Don't worry about it. Anyway, we had this conversation hundreds of times before,"_ Atticus smirked amused. Zane sighted and agreed, _"Fine, I'll tell her." "See you tomorrow. Sleep well, bye,"_ Atticus said with his usual relaxed voice. Zane was amused as he watched Atticus leave. Atticus stopped at the door and looked back at Zane. _"Good night,"_ Zane wished as Atticus backed up and closed the door with smile on his face. Zane closed his eyes and wished that tomorrow would be better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Plot Summary from chapter_** ** _5:_** _After Zane collapses, Atticus and Alexis rush him to the hospital. Syrus is very worried of his brother after doesn't seem so hopeful. Meanwhile the others are still very worried and Alexis blames herself for what happened to Zane. Fortunately Zane opens his eyes and even though he's still hurt, he starts to feel a bit better. Atticus visits Zane at the hospital wing and cheers him up a bit._

It was early morning when Zane woke up. Every inch of his body was aching and the sunlight blinded him. _"Oh, Zane. I didn't assume you being awake already, sorry,"_ sweet voice said. Zane looked through the sunlight and saw Alexis. His face changed immediately from annoyed to confused. Zane got up so he could sit and Alexis sat down after him in the chair next to his bed. _"So, how are you feeling?"_ _"Is that the question everyone asks from now on whenever they see me?"_ Zane said sarcasm in his voice. Alexis laughed shortly and looked down as she had something on her heart. _"Zane, I'm so sorry about the fight we had before. I didn't mean to upset you and I would have arrived on time if Atti wouldn't have messed things up,"_ her speech started to speed up, _"I didn't know you were so stressed…Ididn'twantyouto…to…"_ She stopped talking as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Zane looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, eyebrows frowned making his expression to look even more painful than usually.

 _"Hey, it wasn't your fault,"_ Zane said gently and then continued, _"And besides, without you…and Atticus I'd probably be still laying on the ground dying…"_ Alexis sat there silently for a moment and jumped up to hug Zane. _"Please, promise not to scare me like that ever again,"_ Alexis begged. Zane didn't say anything, instead he hugged Alexis tightly and pressed his face in her neck. Neither of them didn't pull off until they heard someone coming in the room.

 _"Well well, look at the lovebirds."_ It was Atticus. He stopped right in front of Zanes bed and crossed his hands while he had a crazy grin on his face. _"I didn't think that you would confess your feelings to her."_

Zane felt how the blood was filling his cheeks. It was not like him to blush. At the same time his eyes went wide open and it didn't take long that Atticus realized his mistake from Zanes horrified face. The situation was just awkward for everyone, especially for Zane.

 _"Atticus, I think I and Zane need a time of our own so would you please leave for a second,"_ Alexis demanded as she grabbed Atticus from his shoulders and started to push him towards the door. Atticus tried to resist a bit but decided that it would be best for him to just follow his sisters orders. Alexis closed the door and turned towards Zane who was leaning his head on his knees looking guilty.

 _"Confess your feelings to her? Start talking Zane Truesdale!"_ Alexis said firmly. Zane was never good at expressing his feeling to anyone so the situation was purely a nightmare to him. He tried to speak but didn't find any words. Instead he just kept opening his mouth and repeatedly repeat, _"I-I I…" Alexis felt so amused. "You? Keep going,"_ she teased and came closer to him.

 _"Oh come on Alexis, isn't that obvious?"_ He asked frustration in his voice.

 _"Obvious? Hell no. I thought that you seriously hated me according to our last meeting."_ Alexis said as she lost her flirty tone sounding more like heated now. _"Seriously Zane you have to open up a bit because I don't have a clue what's happening in your head!"_

Zane ran his fingers through his blue hair and let out a frustrated cry. _"Okay, I like you. I really, really like you,"_ he said and looked Alexis eyebrows frowned, this time as sign of desperation.

Alexis looked him back and her harsh face turned into a gentle one. She walked slowly next to Zane and sat on his bead. _"Okay I believe you,"_ Alexis said quietly and leaned towards Zane. Zane did the same and lifted his hand on Alexis' cheek. Their lips pressed together they started to get closer and closer each other's.

Zane was surprised when Alexis pushed her tongue out as she tried to enter in his mouth. Zane wasn't so experienced kisser and Alexis' move made him a bit unsure. However, he opened his mouth and let the girl inside. Alexis explored every inch of his mouth and it didn't took long since Zane found courage to rub his tongue against Alexis'. Alexis was more than pleased and let out a small moan making Zane even more confident. It didn't long that Zane was the one who pushed his tongue into Alexis' sweet mouth. After a while they pulled away.

Both of them smiled as they looked each other's deep in their eyes. _"So Mr. Truesdale, since you're wide awake now for sure, I assume that it's okay to open the curtains now?"_ Alexis asked. _"Oh yes,"_ Zane said with sassy voice and smiled.

Alexis opened the curtains and walked then back to Zane and gave him a small kiss on his lips. _"I'll come to see you later. Hope you'll feel better today. And oh, can I let Atticus inside safely ? I don't want you to kill him,"_ she laughed.

Atticus walked in. Again, he had that goofy smile that made Zane feel furious at the moment. _"Wow, if a gaze could kill Zane…"_ Atticus joked. _"Atticus, seriously…why the fuck did you do that,"_ Zane said. Atticus realized that Zane wasn't asking, he was just thinking out loud. However, Atticus couldn't resist the temptation _"You should thank me. Without me you'd be still hiding your feelings and feel miserable. Am I right Zaynie?"_

 _"Fine. But I'm not going to thank you…"_ Zane said as he kept sulking. _"Fine, fine. So, what's up today ?_ Should we do something or _," Atticus paused for a while, "or are you feeling bad?"_

 _"I'm fine but a bit tired perhaps,"_ Zane answered and yawned.

 _"Please, it's only mourning, or actually day if I'm being correct. Wanna go for a walk ? Are you allowed… ?"_ Atticus asked carefully.

 _"Calm down. I can take a walk. Just not any heavy exercise for a while."_

 _"Well, let's go then,"_ Atticus said eagerly as his smile widened. He almost succeeded but Zane reminded him that he didn't even had a chance to eat his breakfast. _"Okay, I'll get you some sandwich while you dress up."_

Zane changed his clothes and followed Atticus outside where the brown-haired boy handed him a sandwich. _"Thanks."_

The warm breeze felt incredibly welcomed since he spent most of his time in the same room. The path was right between the forest and a large open field. Zane walked a bit slower than usually and Atticus looked worried. _"Are you feeling well?"_

 _"Atticus seriously, I'd tell if I felt dizzy or something,"_ Zane snapped. _"Okay, I'm just worried. You're my best friend and that seizure scared the shit out of me."_

Zane stayed silent and kept eating his sandwich. It was a long quiet walk but it wasn't an awkward one. It was unusual for Atticus to be quiet but he respected Zane and knew when he just wanted to think on his own. However, it didn't take long when Syrus and Jaden appeared from the forest.

 _"Zane!"_ They both shouted and started to run towards them. Syrus bumped on Zane and hugged him tightly. Zane crouched a bit, hugged him back and smiled.

 _"So, you're fine now Zane, eh ?"_ Jaden asked with a crazy smile. Atticus started to laugh. _"Jaden, you're starting to piss him off by asking that."_ Zane looked Atticus and half smiled as he rose up from Syrus' hug. _"I'm fine. We're just having a little walk here."_

 _"Cool. Have you already decided_ who's _your opponent in the graduating match?"_ Jaden asked innocently. _"Jaden leave him be,"_ Syrus sighted. Syrus was still very worried about Zane and Zane noticed it immediately.

 _"No, I haven't yet but I got plenty of time for thinking it. I'm sure I'll find an opponent worthy for me,"_ Zane said calmly.

 _"Look, maybe we should start going back,"_ Atticus said suddenly. _"We were supposed to play something, remember Zane?"_

 _"Umm, I guess so,"_ Zane answered.

 _"It was nice to see you two,"_ Jaden said and scratched the back of his head. _"I'll come later to see you big bro! We should go too before Chazz eats our food,"_ Syrus announced and started to run towards the red dorm with Jaden. Zane and Atticus waved to them and started to walk to the academy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Plot summary from chapter 6:** _Zane wakes up and the first thing he sees is Alexis. Atticus walks in and blurts out that Zane has feelings for Alexis. Alexis sends Atticus back to the hallway and speaks to Zane privately. Alexis tries to make sense of Zane and they end up in a small fight. Finally Zane manages to tell about his feelings to Alexis and they end up kissing. After the endearment Alexis left and Atticus stepped in the room managing to convince Zane to take a walk with him. At the walk Zane and Atticus met Jaden and Syrus. Jaden brings up Zanes graduation match and asks him about the opponent._

* * *

After the alchemy class Zane threw his schoolbag on his left shoulder and walked out of the classroom. He was recovering from his seizure in the hospital wing for two days and had five days free time. Today was his first day at school after the free week he got.

Zane planned to go to the library but realized he was followed. Those girls again, Zane thought. Zane rolled his eyes and decided to abandon his plans of peaceful reading. Instead he wanted to find some reasonable company.

He walked through the academy looking for Atticus or Alexis, nowhere. Jaden and Syrus, nowhere. After a while, Zane realized that his search was hopeless. _"Where are they..."_ Zane said thoughtfully as he stopped in the middle of the road. At least he wasn't followed by the girls anymore.

Zane was standing near the blue dorm when he saw four freshmen walking towards him their eyes shining. At least there was not any girls that would jump right into his arms. _"Hi Zane!"_ They all said one by one. Zane didn't usually say much, just nod and keep walking but this time he was tempted to ask their help. _"Hi. Umm...Have you seen Atticus or Alexis?"_ All four of them looked stunned. Zane raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms since they all just stared at him jaws dropped. _"Eh, well..."_ One of them started until he was interrupted by his friend. _"They were heading to the beach to watch a duel,"_ the tallest one said confidently. Others nodded confirming the information. _"Thanks!"_ Zane said with an eager voice. He turned around and waved for goodbye. The group was left there with honoured smiles on their faces.

Zane was striding with his long legs, he was exited. Soon he arrived to the beach and saw his friends. Chazz was dueling against some Ra Yellow girl.

 _"So, what's this about?"_ Zane asked curiously as he silently moved on Alexis' side. _"Zane! Where did you came so suddenly?"_ Syrus asked his eyes shining brightly. _"Well, actually I was looking for you guys,"_ Zane stated sassily. _"Chazz is dueling against Ra yellow girl,"_ Atticus spoke and answered to Zanes question. Alexis stood there silently watching Zanes side profile.

 _"She was mocking the Chazz!"_ All Ojamas shouted angrily in their swimming suits.

 _"Oh come on and focus you three!"_ Chazz shouted. _"Yes boss!"_ Ojamas cried and prepared to do as Chazz ordered. _"Now, attack that little dork!"_

The duel continued for a while. Zane was _-as usual-_ so concentrated that he didn't even notice how Alexis kept glancing at him.

 _"I sumon armed dragon level 10!"_ Chazz divulged proudly. Zane smirked and looked on his right side. He couldn't help it, he just kept staring at Alexis. Soon Alexis noticed that someone was staring at her and turned her head just to meet Zanes eyes. There they stood, staring at one another studying every inch of their faces. Suddenly a sharp scream reached in their ears.

 _"Aaaah!"_ the girl screamed when Chazz' dragon finished her off.

The scream was enough to snap Zane and Alexis out of their dream. Zane almost jumped when he heard it. Alexis actually jumped and let out a small sight.

 _"She lost,"_ Alexis said confused. Zane looked really startled even though he tried to cover it. The others looked at them mouths wide open. Alexis was holding her hands on Zanes wrist.

 _"Don't worry about them, they're blinded by löve!"_ Atticus said teasingly. Jaden and Syrus smiled but Zane and Alexis wen't completely red.

Meanwhile Chazz was chatting with the Ra Yellow girl. He watched as the girl got up. _"Next time you challenge The Chazz, be prepared!"_ he said with cocky smile on his face. _"You bet I am. Hope we duel again soon,"_ the girl said and gave a foxy smile as she confidently walked away. Chazz smirked and walked towards the group standing next to him. It was obvious that he flinched immediately as he saw Zane so close to Alexis.

 _"Well, did you like the duel Alexis?"_ Chazz asked sharply as he tried to look as cool as he could. Alexis moved her hands and acted like everything was normal. _"It sure was a nice duel,"_ Alexis said uncomfortably and rubbed her wrist with the other hand still standing very close to Zane. Despite the noticeable closeness between Alexis and Zane, Chazz looked very flattered and started to smile.

Zane couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to escape from the situation as quickly as he could. _"Well dueled. Managed to bring that Armoured Dragon of yours on the field,"_ Zane said quickly as he took a small sidestep away from Alexis pretending to fix the position of his schoolbag. Chazz looked at him with serious face and nodded even though he was still a bit annoyed by the closeness of Zane and his dear Alexis. Zane turned and walked away immediately after Chazz confirmed that he heard his comment about the duel.

 _"Actually, I need to talk to Zane about one thing. See you later!"_ Alexis said and ran after Zane leaving Chazz disappointed. _"What's so special about him.."_ Chazz mumbled. _"Umm...you're talking about Zane?"_ Syrus said sharply and continued, _"Well, even though I got the looks, he's still handsome, good at sports, his grades are perfect and also... he's the top duelist of the whole academy."_ Jaden nodded for confirmation and scratched his nose.

 _"Hmph, whatever,"_ Chazz answered grumpily. Suddenly Atticus placed his hand on Chazz' shoulder and smiled at him. _"Don't worry Chazzaroo, we'll find you some nice girl since Alexis is now Zanes. Maybe you and that Ra Yellow girl would be a perfect match!"_ It left Chazz speechless. All four of them started to walk towards their dorms. Far ahead they saw Zane and Alexis walking and chatting together.

The sunset painted the sky with soft yellow colours. Alexis was laughing and the birds were chirpin. Cool breeze made Zanes hair flutter enhancing his happy and relaxed mood. Zane moved his hand on Alexis' waste and turned her face towards him now his both hands on her waste. Alexis looked up to him confused. _"What are you doing tomorrow evening, beauty?"_ Zane asked with his low charming voice. "I don't know. Depends what you can offer," Alexis teased as she moved her hands on Zanes waste. Zane chuckled. _"Well, how would you like some time together, just me and you?" "Sounds great. What time and where?"_ Alexis said as she moved even closer to Zane. _"At 19 in my room, you now where it is, right?"_ Zane asked while his face turned from gentle smile into confused serious face. Alexis pressed her face in his chest hugging him tightly, _"Silly, of course I now where your and Atticus' room is and besides..."_ she lifted her head up so she could see Zanes eyes, _"We already met there if you don't remember."_ Alexis narrowed her eyes and smiled viciously trying to make Zane remember. _"Don't quite recall,"_ Zane said innocently. _"Oh really...Let me help, you were actually quite surprised. Does shower ring any bells?"_ Zanes eyes wen't wide open and Alexis could feel how tens he wen't. _"Had to remind me?"_ said awkwardly. Alexis laughed and hugged him then tightly.

God he smells so good, Alexis thought. Zane was standing still, he was embarrassed. After a moment he closed Alexis tightly into his embrace and pressed his cheek on her head closing his eyes.

 _"Well well. I thought I could walk to my dorm without seeing you two licking each others,"_ Atticus said as he was right in front of them. Both of them loosened up their grip and looked annoyed.

 _"We weren't licking you idiot!"_ Alexis said sharply to his brother. _"By the way, I wan't you to be out for the evening,"_ Zane said dryly. _"Oh right. Just for the evening? Are you sure you don't need the whole night? I mean, I don't want to get in while you two are having some fun."_ Alexis knew exactly what Atticus ment and therefore she marched right to Atticus and slapped him on back of his head, hardly. _"Uu ou ou! Careful sister!" "Calm down you two!"_ Zane interrupted. _"Just give us some time tomorrow okay?" "Sure Zaynie,"_ Atticus said and smiled Alexis still looking tense. _"Lets just get to our dorm now, I wan't to get some sleep,"_ Alexis sighted relieved. _"Sure you want,"_ Atticus said without even looking Alexis, walking already his hands placed on back of his neck. Alexis was ready to kill but Zane got Atticus first. He pressed him playfully down with his weight and Atticus was fighting back.

 _"Hey, what are you doing!"_ Atticus said as he tried to resist. _"Don't tease my girlfriend you dork,"_ Zane said and laughed. They continued it for a while until Atticus got his grip on Zanes side and started to tickle him making him to fall down Atticus landing on him. _"Now how do you like that!"_ Atticus said as he continued to tickle Zane who was madly laughing and kicking.

Did he said girlfriend, Alexis thought as she stood there still stunned. _"Aaahhah, ple-hahah-stophahhah,"_ Zane cried and started to sound powerless. Atticus stopped and laughed while he was sitting on top of Zane who was laying down his arms now covering his sides making sure that Atticus wouldn't attack again. _"If I wasn't sure it could actually look like you're trying to steal my boyfriend Atti,"_ Alexis said teasingly her hands on her waist. Both of the boys looked her surprised as they didn't even realize before that she was there. _"Oh, don't worry sis. I've known Zane for far too long and I can tell that he would be the most boring boyfriend ever. Like come on, he couldn't even keep up with me and my busy bar life...and all the girls. It would make him jelaous,"_ Atticus said and leaned closer to Zane, close enough to kiss him. Surprisingly he rubbed his nose against Zane few times and then quickly licked once the tip of Zanes nose leaving the bluenette horrified.

 _"What the hell! Get off you idiot!"_ Zane shouted angrily as he started to kick Atticus wildly aiming especially his groins. _"Hey, careful. It's a very sensitive spot, you should know!"_ Atticus said hurtfully as he jumped off leaving angry Zane raging on the ground. Zane got up and wiped his nose with his hand giving the most disgusted face you could imagine. Alexis laughed loudly and hugged Zane from behind, _"Glad to now that my brother couldn't seduce you. And...now I know that you'll protect me from that wicked brother of mine."_ Zane shook his head and caressed her hands holding him. _"Okay I'm getting really sleepy so lets go! Although...maybe it would be safer if Zane would sleep with you since I'm quite sure that he'll strangle me while I'm sleeping." "You bet I will,"_ Zane said sourly.

 _"Okay lets go and please Zane, don't kill him,"_ Alexis laughed as she picked Zanes bag from the ground and handed it to him. _"Fine,"_ angry Zane said and glared at Atticus who was smiling gently. All three of them walked together _-Alexis between the boys-_ as the evening was already getting darker and the birds were silent.

* * *

 **My Word license got expired and of course I had this text on there...couldn't copy it so I had to re-write most of it again, RIP me x) Had to open up because I'm so annoyed. Anyway, It has been a bit quiet lately but I'm trying to get more active (famous last words, hahhah).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Plot summary from chapter 7:** _Zane's looking for his friends that can be found on nowhere. Finally he finds out that they are watching a duel and joins them. Chazz won against Ra Yellow girl but meanwhile the duel Alexis and Zane are enchanted by each others. Things get a bit awkward as jealous Chazz gets in and Zane makes an excuse to get out of the situation and heads towards his dorm. Alexis catches him and the couple is happier than ever since they can be together without any interruptions._ _Zane invites Alexis to spend an evening with him._ _Atticus joins them later and teases them making Zane and him to have a play fight. Atticus makes Zane outrageous with his tricks but Alexis gets between them and three of them walks peacefully to their dorm._

* * *

Zane was nervous, so nervous that his stomach was hurting the whole day. He was just staring at his desk at the lecture that Dr. Crowler held. He knew that Alexis wasn't judgmental but he was scared that she'll be disappointed if he didn't manage to arrange something fun. He always wanted to reach perfection and didn't wan't to fail. As he was over thinking, he squeezed his tights with his hands. He felt dizzy, sick.

 _"No one knows the answer, really!?"_ Crowler said mockingly as he slammed a book on the table. _"ZANE!"_ Suddenly Zane woke up from his thoughts and flinched. _"I'm sure you know the answer,"_ Crowler continued confidently with gentle voice.

 _"I'm sorry. I don't feel so well. If you excuse me, I'd like to leave,"_ Zane said and waited patiently for an answer.

 _"Oh, if you feel ill you should go and see the nurse."_

 _"I don't think that's necessary, I just need some rest and I'll be fine."_

 _"Fine then, you can go. Get better soon,"_ Crowler said apprehensively and watched as Zane walked away. All heads turned as Zane walked calmly out of the classroom. _"We're in the middle of a class so WAKE UP!"_ Crowler said as he puffed steam from his tiny noses trills.

Zane walked straight to his room, tossed his school bag in the corner and collapsed on his bed. He was laying there for a while on his stomach, head buried deep in the pillow. Then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Atticus finished his random test. He looked around and saw Alexis doing the same test with focused face, biting her pencil nervously at the same time. Atticus grinned and waved as Alexis looked at him since he was the first one to leave from the classroom. Atticus got just one quick angry look and then he left the classroom. He was free for the rest of the day so he headed to his room ready to write an essay.

 _Oh, Zane's here,_ Atticus thought as he entered their common. He left his bag on his chair and walked besides Zanes bed. _"Zane, hey!"_ Atticus shoke his shoulder. _"Dude, are you alive?"_ Atticus was starting to get scared since Zane never took naps in the middle of the day. Atticus knew Zanes schedule somehow and he was pretty sure that he was suppose to be on Dr. Crowlers lecture.

 _"Mmmhhh, Could you stop shouting,"_ Zane said powerlessly and turned his back on Atticus. Atticus jumped over him on the other side and brushed Zanes bangs away so he could see his eyes. _"Damn, you look tired. What's wrong?"_ Atticus asked when Zane opened his eyes a bit. He was looking dreamy.

 _"I think I have migraine. My head hurts so much,"_ Zane said as he buried his face in the pillow again. Atticus didn't say anything, he just walked away leaving Zane alone. Atticus knew that Zane had migraines occasionally and it wasn't anything serious. _He must have been stressed about his and Alexis' date,_ Atticus wondered as he closed the door.

 _"Atticus, are you there?"_ Zane said when he heard the door closing. _Why did this stupid migraine had to hit me right on this day when I was supposed to spend time with Alexis,_ Zane thought ruefully. He sighted up loudly and closed his eyes.

 _Poor Zane. Why he's always being sick when there's something fun ahead,_ Atticus thought while he walked his hands in the pockets of his pants. Atticus finally arrived on his destination, the Card Shop. There he met Ms. Dorothy. _"Hey, would you have something to eat or drink? My friend is having a bad migraine and he needs something to cheer him up. Maybe some painkillers too?"_ Atticus said as he was smiling nervously and drumming the counter between him and Ms. Dorothy.

 _"Oh no, hope he gets better soon. Wait a minute, I'll find something nice for him,"_ Dorothy said with the sweetest smile on her face. She turned away and went to the backroom. Soon she arrived with a takeaway box and a bottle. _"I'm sure this will make him happy. There's onigiris spiced with katsubushi and also delicious green tea mochis. Oh, and in the bottle there is green tea, it will make him feel better for sure,"_ Dorothy said friendly and handed the delivery to Atticus. Atticus thanked and gave a huge grateful smile.

 _"Oh. How about the painkillers?" "I'm sorry but I can't give them to you. You'll have to visit Ms. Fontaine,"_ Dorothy said. _"Of course. Thanks anyway!"_ Atticus had already turned around when he heard his name, _"Hey Atticus, don't forget this!"_

Atticus turned around and saw the other Card Shop worker, Sadie. She was reaching over the counter handing him a can of cold coca cola. Atticus turned around and took the can. _"Thank you, my favourite drink. I'll make this up for you some day"_ Atticus said, smiled at the girl, piled all his stuff and kissed her hand theatrically. Sadie turned red as fire and giggled. Then Atticus left leaving Saidie entranced. _"Oh dear,"_ Dorothy sighted and shook her head.

Atticus didn't have to walk for a long before he met his sister who was looking annoyed. _"Here you are mister 'I know everything without even studying',"_ Alexis said as she crossed her arms looking extremely nervous. _"You're celebrating something since you got some food at this time? And a coke! What did you do, charm Sadie."_

 _She's definitely annoyed as hell,_ Atticus thought and looked appalled. _"Umm, listen. I don't want to make you angry but it's Zane. I'm not sure if you two can have your alone time tonight. He has quite bad migraine, I think he even left in the middle of Crowlers lecture that was about dueling strategies,"_ Atticus said seriously and dropped his gaze down. _"I just wanted to get him some food so he'd get better. I feel anxious when he's sick... especially after that seizure he had before. Crap I still have to get some painkillers from Ms. Fontaine..."_

Alexis looked worried. There was a brief but depressing silence between the two siblings before Alexis spoke. _"Okay. I'm coming with you to see him!"_ she said firmly. _"No. Let me check him first. Maybe he'll be okay by the evening. I don't think he wants to make a fuss about it,"_ Atticus said determinedly.

 _"Go, now. Make sure he's alright and inform me about the situation. I'll come soon and bring his medicine. No complaints,"_ Alexis said as she shook her head. _Why today Zane...You shouldn't make me so worried. You poor thing,_ Alexis thought as she watched Atticus leave. She was sure that Atticus would keep good care of his boyfriend but she wanted to see Zane herself to make sure everything was fine. However, she trusted his brother when it came to Zane. _Zane is his best friend, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him,_ Alexis thought as she headed to her room to cool down a bit.

Atticus struggled to open the door of his room as his hands were full. After a while he managed to turn the key and pull the handle down. He entered the room and closed the door.

 _No Zane here...where did he go?_ Atticus wondered and placed the food on his table. It didn't took long when he heard something from the bathroom.

 _"Guahh-guah-fffuck-blargh-blaaargch."_

Atticus ran to the bathroom and saw Zane breathing heavily on his knees, his elbows leaning against the toilet seat as he tried to keep his hair out of the way. The bathroom was quite dark since the lights were off. Atticus wasn't sure if Zane left the lights off on purpose so he didn't dare to put them on. He walked slowly to Zane and knelt behind him.

 _"You okay buddy?"_ Atticus asked as he slowly stroke Zanes trembling back with his hand.

 _"Hnh,"_ Zane answered. He felt so terrible that he couldn't say or do anything else. He was relieved that someone was with him since he hated throwing up so much. That was the main reason he almost never got so drunk that he'd throw up. Usually it was Atticus throwing up and Zane making sure he's well and alive.

Atticus kept fondling Zane as he tried to pull something of his wrist with his teeth, a hair tie. He moved Zanes hands away and carefully collected his friends hair into a ponytail and tied it with the hair tie. _Wow, he actually allowed me to do that,_ Atticus thought on himself. Atticus moved right beside Zane to see him properly. Atticus couldn't help it, he bursted into laughter. _"Ahhahha, you look ridiculous!"_ Atticus declared. Zane stared at him murderously unable to do anything even though he wanted to.

Zanes retch made Atticus stop his giggling. Again, multiple retches as Zane tried to keep it all in.

 _"Hey, let it come. You'll feel better after, I promise,"_ Atticus said and put his hand back to Zanes back as he leaned on the floor with his other hand. Zane was throwing up and retching for a while before he felt better.

Atticus made Zanes bed comfortable and made him change his school uniform to pyjamas. Then he lead Zane carefully into his bed and made him sit there.

 _"I know it may not seem attractive right now after throwing up, but you have to eat something. I brought you onigiris and green tea...or actually Dorothy send them. You can also have my coke but I thought that the sweetness would make you puke"_

 _"It's okay, I'll drink the tea, thanks. What taste is it?"_ Zane said as he pointed the onigiri that Atticus was bringing to him.

 _"Katsubushi. Also I have green tea mochis."_

 _"Yeah, thanks,"_ Zane said as he took the onigiri and started to eat. Atticus turned his computer on as he had to finish some essays. Zane ate and Atticus kept sipping his coke as he ate the other onigiri since Zane didn't dare to eat everything. Throwing up was the last thing he wanted to experience again today.

 _"Don't feel like throwing up?"_ Atticus said as he let out a loud burp. _"No...it's just my head that hurts,"_ Zane said as he looked at his dorky friend coldly in the darkened room.

 _"Okay. Then I'll tuck you in so you can rest now...Oh no, I forgot to message Alexis about your situation. She was supposed to bring you painkillers,"_ Atticus said startled look on his face.

 _"Alexis..."_ Zane whispered. _"Tell her that I'm sorry about this. I'll be fine, I don't necessarily need any medicine. And besides I'd need to get them personally from Ms. Fontaine. They're much stronger than average painkillers."_

 _"Why didn't you go to Ms. Fontaine in the first place...You stubborn little idiot. Just get some sleep now, I'll give you some mild painkillers...it should help a bit before Alexis brings your 'migraine medication'." "Sure,"_ Zane said vapidly since he didn't believe that Alexis nor anyone would be able to get those horse drugs for him.

It didn't took long that Zane fell asleep. His breath was calm and even. Atticus left the balcony door a bit open, fresh air always made Zane sleep better.

It was starting to get quite late. Atticus was writing his essay when he heard knocking. He got up from his bed and opened the door. _"Alexis, you're here!"_

 _"Yes...I got the medicine for Zane. It took me a while to get them since Ms. Fontaine demanded to see the prescription and of course I didn't have it. Eventually she agreed to give the drugs to me since she had all Zanes medical information on her computer. Are you letting me in or not?"_

 _"Sure,"_ Atticus moved sideways and opened his hand as a welcoming gesture. Alexis walked straight next to Zane and sat on the edge of his bed. _"Don't wake him up! I just got him to sleep!"_ Atticus whispered angrily.

Zane was sleeping on his side, face buried in the pillow, again. Alexis fondled Zanes shoulder and kissed him on his cheek carefully. Zane opened his eyes. _"Hi honey. I brought you your medicine. Just take them and I'll stay here with you making sure you'll be okay,"_ Alexis whispered in his ear gently as she brushed his hair out of the way with her other hand. Atticus started to chuckle as he remembered how Zane looked with a ponytail couple hours ago. Alexis looked his brother and frowned confused look on her delicate face.

Zane got up slowly and leaned towards Alexis and placed his hands on her face attempting to kiss her. _Well that was quick,_ she thought as she responded to his kiss and wrapped her hands on his waist. As they changed kisses and hugged each others, Atticus brought water and stood next to the lovers.

 _"Okay lovebirds, enough. I'm starting to get jealous."_ Zane and Alexis departed and Zane moved a bit so that Zane was able to drink. Atticus handed him his water and Alexis his medicine.

 _"I can't believe you managed to get these for me,"_ Zane said after few gulps. _"It was quite tricky. I had to convince Ms. Fontaine that you surely were my boyfriend."_ Zane looked at her confused. _"Oh you don't wanna know how I convinced her..."_ Alexis said looking discomforted. _"Okay..."_ Zane said hesitantly. _"She actually lectured me about everything especially about protection,"_ Alexis laughed as she blushed a bit.

 _"Okay it's time for me to put on my headphones and start writing that essay...Get well Zaynie. And Alexis, don't snore,"_ Atticus said as he took his computer from his desk and jumped on his own bead.

Zane and Alexis looked at each others and laughed at Atticus' reaction. _"Anyway,"_ Alexis continued, _"she said that the medicine is quite strong so you'll probably sleep like a log."_

 _"Yeah I know...that's why I call them horse medicine,"_ Zane said as his gaze was fixed on his feet making him look so sad and tired of all of this. _At least he made a joke,_ Alexis thought as she tried to comfort herself. Seeing Zane like this wasn't easy for her.

Alexis lifted the blanket and pushed Zane gently, making him to give more space for her. As they laid down, Zane offered his shoulder to her and Alexis snuggled right next to him resting her head on his chest. _"Sleep well pretty one,"_ Zane said as he kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her even closer to him.

 _"You know...this night we were suppose to do other kind of sleeping. I mean this is just fine and I don't want to complain being here this close to you but...promise you'll make this up for me?"_ Alexis said slyly as she fondled Zanes chest lovingly. _"I promise I will. You don't have to think about sleeping then, I'll keep you up the whole night."_ Alexis shivered of excitement as she heard that and lifted her head up to kiss Zane.

 _"But seriously...I'm sorry that this ended up this way. I thought that we would have watched a movie or do some other fun things instead of going to sleep way too early...I'm just, sorry,"_ Zane said disappointment and shame in his voice. _"I know. However, it's not like you planned this. No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side. We can watch movies whenever we want, I wouldn't mind if it would have been the worst movie ever...I just want to hang out with you, that's what matters. Not what we're doing. I just don't want you to feel somehow guilty. It's okay to be down sometimes. I'll be there for you,"_ Alexis convinced as she looked Zane right in his eyes. _"Wow, that was quite deep,"_ Zane said surprised. _"It means a lot to me, thank you,"_ Zane continued and kissed Alexis on her forehead. After goodnight kisses they both closed their eyes and fell asleep listening to their heartbeats.

Atticus was still on his computer watching those two from the corner of his eye. _Those two..._ Atticus thought and smiled _. Hope Zane doesn't get better in the middle of the night, I don't like sleeping with earplugs,_ he thought and grinned viciously. Then he continued his essay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Plot summary from chapter 8:** _Zane is nervous as he's suppose to spend time with Alexis. Zane leaves Crowlers class and goes straight to his bed. Atticus gets worried since it's not usual that Zane skips classes. Atticus realizes soon that Zane has a strong migraine and want's to help his friend. He gets food for Zane and meanwhile Zane is throwing up and feeling miserable. Finally Atticus arrives and comforts Zane who's throwing up in the bathroom. Zane starts to feel less nauseous and gets back to bed where Atticus serves him his food and tea. Zane falls asleep and Atticus continues his essay until a knock interrupts his work. Alexis comes in with Zanes medicine. Zane is woken up by Alexis who wants to make sure that her boyfriend is feeling well. Zane takes his medicine and Alexis makes him to do more space for her in the bed. The couple snuggles making Atticus roll his eyes. Eventually Alexis and Zane falls asleep after Zane has apologized for being in a bad state at that spesific day. Atticus continues writing his essay._

* * *

Zane was laying on his bead, thinking about his graduation match. _There's only one who's worth fighting against me...the best duelist in the Academy, Jaden Yuki,_ Zane thought as he smirked and got up from his bed. He opened the balcony and smelled the fresh air as the sun was rising.

Zane was walking towards the red dorm wearing a confident "I'm very satisfied on myself" smile. He was so sure about his choice that he wasn't going to take _"no"_ for an answer. He knocked on the door loudly and entered the plain red dorm. _"So this is what the red dorm looks like. Not bad for you kids,"_ Zane said with sassy tone in his voice as he looked around the dorm. Syrus looked shocked since he never thought that his big brother from the fancy Blue Dorm would come visit his little dorm. _"So, Syrus. Have you seen Jaden?"_ Zane asked with friendly expression on his face. Syrus didn't have a chance to answer. Syrus' and Zanes heads turned around when they heard a loud snort and soft mumbling, _"Dolphin...water...stars."_ Zane raised his eyebrow and looked Syrus shocked. Syrus couldn't hide his amusement when he saw Zane so confused.

 _"He's sleeping...It''s 11 am. Is he sick or something?"_ Zane asked. _"No, when it comes to Jay, it's normal."_ Both of them kept looking at sleeping Jaden for a while until Zane spoke _, "Can we wake him up? I have an important announcement."_ _"Well, I guess so,"_ Syrus said as he walked beside sleeping Jaden and pushed him gently. _"Jay, wake up. Zane wants to speak with you. Jadeeenn!"_ Syrus said.

Syrus was getting desperate and started to push Jaden even harder. Nothing happened. Suddenly Zane walked towards them and squatted down so he was at the same level as Jaden. _"Jaden, wake up. Jaden Yuki!"_ Zane said coldly. _"Fine, you didn't wake up with the nice way so we have to try the other way,"_ Zane said and started to poke him violently on his cheek. _"Ouch, what is that!?"_ Jaden screamed half asleep. He swung his cover angrily and tried to turn away. _"No way, wake up now!"_ Syrus shouted. _"Zane has something to tell you!"_ That was enough to get Jadens attention. He turned around and saw Zanes face right in front of him.

 _"Heh, hey Zane. Didn't know you were here,"_ Jaden said and stretched as he yawned loudly.

 _"Good you're awake,"_ Zane said and smirked as he got up. " _You're going to be my opponent at the graduation match so be prepared because I wan't to see the best of you."_ Jadens face froze as he heard Zanes words.

 _"What, me?!"_ He asked as he sat up.

 _"Yes, you,"_ Zane said and crossed his arms as he was waiting for an answer.

 _"Well then, get your game on!"_ Jaden laughed and he jumped off his bed.

 _"It's a deal then,"_ Zane said and looked highly pleased. The atmosphere turned immediately from relaxed into duel of faiths. The mental part of the match was already started.

" _Good we managed to wake you up,"_ Syrus said nervously as he tried to lighten up the mood. Syrus' sentence made Jaden to remember something.

 _"By the way, I had the oddest dream about dolphins. I was lying on the beach eating shrimps when suddenly..."_ Jaden started but he wasn't the only one who had just remembered his dream or more precisely a nightmare.

 **Zanes Flashback**

 _No, no, noh... What is this cloud. Am I falling, it's so dark and this nerve-racking shattering voice. It's getting brighter. Wait, a duel arena? Syrus? He lost? Why is he on his knees!_

 _"Syrus, Syrus! Don't you hear me?!"_

 _Syrus was still there on his knees but the opponent started to fade. Then another one appeared on and on. Syrus was just getting more miserable and the opponents even weaker. He lost to them too, I thought. What, the duel arena is fading. This disturbing voice again, the scenery is changing again._

 _A man was sitting in a cafe with Syrus. "We wanted a top duelist... look at you. You can't win even a rookie. Our contract is over boy. You're not a duelist." The man left leaving Syrus sitting on his own head down tears dropping from his eyes._

 _He looks so sad...poor Syrus._

 _"I guess he was right all the time, I was always too soft to be duelist," Syrus said. "What, don't say that Sy. Don't listen to others." I tried to shout effortlessly. Sweat started dripping down my forehead._

 _"You were right all the time Zane, I'm sorry. I should have believed you and leave the Duel Academy in the first place."_

 _Ah, my heart. What is this pain!? I fell on my knees pressing my left breast as the pain got even harder. Syrus, I never wanted you to think you were a loser. "Get your head up! Sy!" I tried to shout, he didn't react. I got up, took a step and tried to reach him with my hand but he vanished in the air._

 _Next I saw Syrus laying in a bed, the room was dark and depressing. Syrus sat up and started to cough violently. Blood was dripping from his mouth. "Syrus!" I ran straight to him but something blocked my way, a duel monster. I couldn't see it's features, just the dark silhouette right in front of me. It had a human like shape and wings. It blocked my way so I couldn't even see Syrus anymore. I started to hear murmuring...finally it increased to agonizing screams. Then the low laugh, "Hahhahhah, destiny has come to you. You will lose and your defeat will make you lose everything you have ever loved."_

 _Then everything went red. I felt something piercing my chest. Blood dripping all over me. "What...who..." I tried to speak but I just ended up coughing blood. My legs started to shake and my knees were giving up. The spike piercing my chest disappeared and I fell on the ground grunting in pain. Blood everywhere, my own blood._

 _"Zane I'm sorry I couldn't help you...If you only would have told me how you were doing...I'll miss you brother," Syrus said as he suddenly appeared in front of me. I lifted my head up and tried to reach him with my other hand as the other one was pressed tightly around the hole in my chest._

 _"Do...donn...don't leave me Syrus, please!" I tried to beg him but he was gone as quickly as he appeared. Blood just kept coming out from my mouth. I just wanted to give up. I dropped my head down my face leaning on the ground. My feet were cramping as I tried to grip the last moments of my life. Then I heard a voice._

 _"Zane, Zane! It's okay, just wake up please." I didn't see anything but the ground and the blood on it. Every place was aching until I felt a soft hand on my cheek. I tried to lift my head and see who it belonged to but I was too tired. My eyes started to close as someone calmly stroked my hair out of my face. As soon as I closed my eyes they opened immediately._

 _"Alexis?"_ I asked weakly, still slightly in panic. I realized that I was in my room, in my bed Alexis by my side. Back to reality.

 _"You're sweating like hell,"_ Alexis said and kept patting me. _"What happened?"_ I asked confused. _"Well, you just started murmuring something and then you screamed. After that you started shaking and I tried to wake you up for maybe five minutes but you didn't respond at all."_ Her voice was a bit shaky, I guess she was scared. I was still a bit shaky. _"Come here,"_ I said as I drew Alexis closer. She pressed tightly against me and I closed my eyes.

 _"It's fine, just a bad dream,"_ Alexis assured. I nodded as we separated. _"You wan't to tell me about it?"_ she asked softly as she carefully looked me in the eyes. _"No, I just want to forget. I'm sorry I worried you."_

 _"Don't worry, I'll be okay. So, how are you feeling despite the nightmare? Headache?"_

 _"I'm fine. No headache or anything,"_ I said as I sat up and laughed in relief. Alexis followed me and kept her eyes on me. I tried to avoid her gaze but she didn't give up, vice versa she looked annoyed, demanding for proper answer. I looked her back and made sure that her worries were unnecessary, _"I'm fine, I swear. I'll tell you immediately if I feel bad in anyway."_ She looked relieved.

I didn't lie, physically I felt normal but mentally I was still in shock. The dream felt so real. I was actually afraid.

 **Back in the Red Dorm**

 _"Zane?"_

 _"Hello, the earth is calling. Did you also dream about the space and dolphins?"_ Syrus joked. Zane just looked at him his mouth open.

 _"No, I was just confused, that's all,"_ Zane convinced and nodded. _"I should be going now."_

Zane was just about to leave when he turned around looking serious. _"Syrus..."_ He frowned.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Is everything okay?"_ Zane continued hesitantly. _"I mean, how have you been lately?"_

 _"Good. Everything is just perfectly. I have my friends around me, I'm in the Duel Academy studying a card game that I love. I mean I'm not yet perfect but Jaden has helped me a lot here. I guess I could say I'm happier than ever. Why are you asking?"_ Syrus answered and looked curious.

 _"Good to hear. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. After all, you're my little brother,"_ Zane said gently and sighted lightly. Then he turned and left the dorm. Jadens guard dropped immediately and he looked very nervous. Syrus was piercing Jaden with his look.

 _"Are you ready Jay? I mean, he's the best duelist in here and I have never seen him lost."_

 _"I guess I have no choice. I have to be ready. Hahhah, you always see through me Sy."_

 _Jaden is in a tough place right now and something is going on with my brother,_ Syrus thought. _I really hope that everything will end up well,_ Syrus wondered as stared at the door of their dorm. _Zane has always been strong, he'll be fine,_ he comforted himself.

 _"We should get something to eat, right?"_ Jaden asked bit more relaxed.

 _"Yeah,"_ Syrus said as he let out a childish laugh full of joy again. He surely was worried but he didn't wan't to make others worried about him.

* * *

 **Yayyy, finally a new chapter xD I read it through but I feel that there's so many mistakes so I apologize already. Next chapter is coming soon, I promise. It will be about the graduation match. Then I can finally start writing about Hell Kaiser 3**


	10. The Graduation Match

**Plot summary from chapter 9:** _Zane has finally decided his opponent. He walks to the Red Dorm to inform sleepy Jaden that he has been selected to his opponent. As Jaden starts to memorize his weird dream, Zane remembers his own nightmare and re-lives it again while Jaden is explaining his dream. In his nightmare Zane is forced to face terrible things including his brother being ill and being almost killed himself. Alexis manages to wake Zane from his dream and Zane is relieved. After Jaden finishes his story about his dream, Syrus asks Zane a question that makes him come back to reality. Zane is leaving the Red Dorm but decides to make sure that Syrus was fine and asks how he was. Syrus guarantees that he's okay but he realizes that something is wrong with Zane._

* * *

 **Night before the match**

I wasn't feeling tired yet so I walked to the door attending to go for a walk. _"Hey, where're you going? You have your graduation match tomorrow, you should get some sleep,"_ Atticus said suddenly even though I expected that he would notice that I was leaving.

 _"I need fresh air. There's too much on my mind. I won't be away too long, don't worry,"_ I said seriously. I wasn't in a mood to joke about things.

 _"Fine then,"_ Atticus said and looked me suspiciously as he swung his arms around attempting to ease his muscles. _"Just don't get into trouble or hurt yourself in any way..."_ I didn't answer since Atticus looked like he was going to continue.

 _"I must ask, are you nervous...about the duel Zane?"_ He asked very seriously. This was quite unusual situation.

 _"Nervous, no. A bit unease but not nervous. I just have too many thoughts on my mind, you know what I mean. It's just this feeling. Don't worry about me,"_ I said as I smirked.

 _"Heh, good. You're a tough duelist, you have nothing to worry about. Just play nicely, Jaden is still quite inexperienced even though he's very talented duelist."_ Atticus laughed.

 _"When have I ever been too rough?!,"_ I asked annoyed. I didn't even wan't to hear the answer so I continued, _"I have always respected my opponents. Even though I might be a bit harsh I don't push them too much"._ Atticus kept staring at me for a while before his face tensed as he started to smile normally.

 _"I'll go to bed now, don't stay awake too long. Tip from a pro,"_ Atticus joked and turned his nightlight off. _"Turn the lights off!"_ He demanded.

I shook my head and sighted. _"Bye then, sleep well you retard,"_ I said as I turned the lights off and left the dark room. I heard laughing behind the door, apparently he heard me. You little tease.

I started to walk towards the lighthouse but something made me change my mind. Instead, I walked to the cliff near the Red Dorm. The quickest way was through the forest along the little path. I was a bit worried since it was pitch dark because the trees blocked all the light coming from the moon. I tried to keep fast pace and wished that there was nothing or no one lurking in the shadows. I had too much experience of dangerous people challenging me into a duel in the middle of night. I had to be at my best tomorrow so no unexpected surprises thank you.

As I walked the dark path I almost fell on my face. _Stupid root..._ I looked behind my back to make sure no one saw me even though I didn't even see anything after 2 meters. I continued my walking with a bit more careful attitude. _Finally here._

 _Oh, there he is, Jaden._ _Hope he's not going to jump off the cliff, I'd have to change my opponent then._ I walked towards him but he didn't even turn his head, he was staring at the moon.

 _"Are you ready?"_ I asked him motionlessly. I got his attention now. Jaden turned and looked serious, more serious than ever.

 _"I am,"_ he said and lowered his head. It didn't convince me at all.

 _"You have just this night to collect the pieces together, don't fail,"_ I said and frowned eager to hear what he was going to say.

 _"I know Zane. I have to fight for my title as a King of Games, right?"_ He joked even though there was nothing funny in his tone.

 _"Right,"_ I sighted and continued, _"Let's go now, both of us need some sleep"._

I made sure Jaden was going back to his dorm and then returned to the Blue Dorm myself. I opened the door gently so I wouldn't wake up Atticus if he was already asleep. With the most light touch I pushed the door closed and sneaked quietly to my closet where I grabbed my pyjamas. Then I sneaked to the bathroom where I took a quick shower. After the shower I wasn't feeling sleepy at all so I opened the balcony door to get some fresh air and went to my bed.

 _Jaden Yuki, I hope you're ready for tomorrow because I'm not going to hold back._

I was laying on my back, exited but concentrated. Atticus was snoring in his bed next to me in even pace.

 _I should close the balcony door before he gets sick. Ill Atticus would be an absolute horror. All that whining and need for service, please no. Heh, but I will not even be here after this week. Atticus will be left alone. Guess he needs another roommate even though no one could replace me entirely. I mean I'm his friend no matter what, right...Stop these stupid thoughts, you have an important duel tomorrow and upcoming pro league duels coming, there's no time thinking about the Duel Academy then._

I got up and wen't to close the balcony. However the moon froze me and I fixed my eyes on it. I was standing there for a while just breathing in and out, relaxing, letting it all out. The cold air made me feel sleepy so I took a final glance at the moon. I closed the door and crawled into the warm sheets that invited me softly in. My eyelids started to get more heavier and I turned on my side so I could see the moonlight coming from the balcony. Then I fell asleep.

 **The Graduation Match**

Zane was eyeing his deck making sure that it was complete and build with the right cards.

 _All right Cyber End Dragon, it's time to go now,_ Zane said in his own mind. _Let's show them our power, h_ e said again in his mind. Zane couldn't see duel monster spirits but he still had a deep connection with his cards, especially with the Cyber-End Dragon which was his most precious card.

Both duelists were called in the arena and the game started with a handshake. The whole arena was filled with pupils who came to see the legendary match. It was time to duel!

The duel started and Zane was clearly ahead of Jaden. Jaden was clearly more nervous than usually. He didn't function well which made Zane suspicious. _What is he doing!? If he keeps dueling like this, I'll win him in a heartbeat_ , Zane thought.

 _"Jaden, quit playing around and duel!"_ Zane said with serious face. Unfortunately Jaden was still sure that his new tactic was victorious. _"I can not win you with luck so I have to use my head for a change. Your deck is almost impossible to defeat but with right moves I'm able to break it,"_ Jaden said furiously.

 _"If that's your final answer, I'm going to crush you. You see, I didn't choose you as my opponent because you had the highest scores in the Academy. I chose you because you're connected to your cards and you're able to pull just the right cards when you need them. I chose Jaden Yuki as my opponent, not some slifer red who duels without a heart. Jaden Yuki had chances to win but you don't have any,"_ Zane said coldly and frowned disgust in his expression.

As the duel continued Jaden got more desperate. His heroes kept disappearing from the field as Zanes Cyber Dragons kept attacking, breaking every tactic that he tried to use against Zane. _Ahh, how I'm going to pull this through. With that Cyber-End Dragon on his field he's invincible. But I can't lose this duel,_ Jaden thought as Zane attacked him again.

Jaden managed to bring Zanes dragon down but it was helpless. Zane's deck had no weak points. Zane was able to bring his Cyber-End dragon over and over again back in the field. He was invincible.

 _"I told you that you're not going to win this with your head Jaden!"_ Zane raised his voice.

Jaden was starting to believe Zane. _I can't do this any longer,_ Jaden thought. In this moment, Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden.

 _"Kuri kuriii"_

 _I guess you're right Kuriboh...,_ Jaden thought.

 _"Zane, I need a break..."_ Jaden said.

 _"Break, what are you talking about?"_ Zane said confused. His eyes narrowed as Jaden started to rub his stomach and making weird faces.

 _"I feel really hungry and I don't think I can concentrate in this state of mind,"_ Jaden stated and smirked.

 _"If that's what you need to come back to your senses,"_ Zane said calmly and nodded as approval.

Jaden took his time and then the duel continued. Jaden was back in the game which made Zane more serious since now he really had to play his cards right.

 _My deck is almost flawless but that boy has an incredible drawing hand. Finally an opponent worth dueling. It's time to show our strength Cyber-End Dragon,_ Zane thought. He was concentrated as always but this time he was extremely aware of everything that happened. It was his final duel and he wanted to do his best, to have that perfect duel.

The match was extremely even and filled with heart-stopping turn-ups. Eventually the duel was over, draw. Both of the duelists were exhausted but happy. Zane walked towards Jaden who was laying on the ground.

 _"Are you okay Jaden?"_ He asked.

 _"I'm better than okay,"_ Jaden laughed.

Zane sat down and eventually got on his back next to Jaden.

 _"Quite a match,"_ Zane said and both of them started to laugh as the audiences gave their applauds.

 **After Party**

After the match Zane was sent to celebrate his graduation. The Academy had arranged a cake for him and drinks for everyone. Zane wasn't into partying but since the whole thing was arranged for him he couldn't miss the parties. Everyone came to congratulate him and thanking took most of his time.

" _Hey Zane, thanks for the match,"_ Jaden said and offered his hand to Zane.

 _"Hnh, thanks to you Jaden. Now, remember your position at the Duel Academy and work hard,"_ Zane said happily and shook Jadens hand. Then Syrus appeared behind Jaden.

 _"Hi Zane,"_ he said shyly. _"Here's a little gift for you. Congratulations brother."_ Syrus handed the gift to Zane and Zane smiled warmly to him.

 _"Thank you Sy."_

 _"Hope you like it. I thought it was just perfect for you,"_ Syrus said as he waited Zane to open it. Zane carefully opened the gift.

 _"A deck box, wow. Thanks!"_ Zane said as he carefully eyed the dark blue colored deck box that had impressive metallic shine.

 _"Nice that you like it! Zane..."_ Syrus started eagerly but then his voice broke. _"Zane, I'm going to miss you,"_ Syrus continue as he collected himself.

Zane felt bad to see his brother upset so he decided to get down and hug him. Syrus hugged him tightly back.

 _"It's okay Sy. I promise to keep in touch. Don't worry, just take care of yourself and your friends here. You're very potential duelist and with Jaden by your side you have nothing to worry about,"_ Zane comforted Syrus who was now crying.

"Okay Zane," Syrus said and loosened his grip of Zane. He wiped the tears off his face and looked back to Zane who was still smiling to him.

 _"Thank you very much for the gift. I'll use it as my good-luck charm. Now off you go, enjoy the party. But no alcohol for you two!"_ Zane said gently and smiled to both of them. Jaden and Syrus laughed and nodded. Then they left Zane and ran straight to the food tables to make sure that they didn't miss a single treat that was offered.

After that Zane received many congratulation and was starting to get tired. He took more wine and tried to look for a quiet place.

 _Ah, finally some pease,_ Zane thought when it seemed that he was finally getting some space. He was standing in the corner looking out of the window. He was wearing a black suite which made his blue hair stand out even more than usually. Wine glass on his hand he kept staring at the window. He was standing there for a while just thinking nothing until something came into his mind.

I haven't seen Alexis or Atticus at all...Jaden and Syrus were here at the party but what about those two. Has something happened to them, Zane thought as his eyes slowly wen't wide open when he started to think about the worst. He was so deeply in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the presence behind him.

Suddenly two palms appeared on his shoulder and Zane let out a cry. Then he heard sniggering and two familiar faces appeared in front of him, Alexis and Atticus.

 _"Hey Zaynie! You thought we would miss your party, right?"_ Atticus teased him.

 _"No..."_ Zane said and continued grumpily, _"I didn't"_.

 _"Silly,"_ Alexis said and looked Zane into eyes lovingly. Zane realized that she was holding something in her hands.

 _"We were in a hurry because we had to receive your gift that was delivered just a while ago. We're sorry for that but I think you'll like it,"_ Alexis said sweetly and handed the package to Zane. Zane accepted the gift and smiled mysteriously as he tried to think what the gift was. Alexis smiled and Atticus violently tapped Zane on his back making his wine almost spill over the edges.

 _"You..."_ Zane started but Atticus paused him as he hugged him.

 _"Congratulations Truesdale. I hope you'll keep in touch even thought we're not sharing a room. We'll surely meet in the pro league,"_ Atticus said as he backed away and looked into his eyes seriously.

 _"Thanks. Can't imagine my life without you...Atticus,"_ Zane said sarcastically as he put his glass on the table.

Zane started to open the gift as Atticus and Alexis looked a bit tense waiting to see his reaction. Zane ripped the gift paper open and under it was a photo album filled with pictures of Zane and his friends. Zane quickly glanced through it and smiled with disbelief.

 _"Seriously, thank you two!"_ Zane said.

 _"Wuuuh, thank god you liked it,"_ Atticus said and Alexis sighted relieved. All three of them laughed and continued their evening talking about their good old memories.

* * *

 **So this is the end of chapter 10, can't believe I have already made this far :D I'm eager to start writing about Zanes life outside the Duel Academy. Next chapter will contain LEMON ( _because everyone loves it, lol_ ). **


	11. Gift for Zane only

**Plot summary from chapter 10:** _Zane feels uneasy and takes a walk to clear his thoughts. Atticus questions him but Zane assures that he's fine and wants to go just for a walk so he could get some sleep before the match. Zane goes for a walk and meets Jaden who seems to be anxious about the upcoming duel. Zane talks to him and demands him to do his best. Zane makes sure that Jaden returns to his dorm to get some sleep. Zane returns and finds Atticus already asleep. Zane falls asleep after a while being more than ready for his Graduation Match. The Graduation Match starts unsteadily since Jaden has no chances winning Zane. Zane tells Jaden that he's disappointed to him and his dueling. Jaden manages to get back into reality and starts to duel with his heart and manages to fight back. The duel ends in a draw and both of the duelists are happy with the result. Later Zane is celebrated. Zane gets loads of congratulations which makes him almost tired. Syrus and Jaden manage to cheer him up but what he really misses is Atticus and especially Alexis. For his relief both of them appear and three of them continue their evening by friendly chat, memorizing their time in the Duel Academy._

* * *

It was already quite late but Zane, Alexis and Atticus were still hanging out.

 _"Uuuh, look at that chick,"_ Atticus said to his friends and whistled to the girl. The girl stopped and looked Atticus mysteriously. Atticus got up from the couch.

 _"He's going to get his ass kicked, stupid brother of mine..."_ Alexis mumbled to Zane and rolled her eyes.

 _"See you later lovers. Oh and don't worry, I'll sleep somewhere else so you two will have some privacy when Alexis will give you your second gift Zane,"_ Atticus laughed evilly as he knew that Alexis would blush and get furious. It wen't right as he predicted and Alexis wen't completely red. Zane turned to her goofy look on his face. Alexis looked back awkwardly and spoke nervously, _"You'll find out...later"._

Atticus didn't get beaten but instead the girl took his hand and lead him away from the room. Apparently they were heading to her room. Alexis was thunderstruck, she couldn't believe that Atticus' trick worked. However, things just happened to Atticus. Zane was amused since this was very common sight for him as this often happened while they were dueling outside Japan without any supervision.

 _"Mmmhh, you wanna go out for a walk?"_ Zane said innocently. Alexis looked at him carefully and agreed. Zane handed his hand and helped Alexis up from the couch. Before they left the room Zane realized that he couldn't just leave his gifts there.

 _"Is it fine if we go through my room so I can take these gifts there before they get lost?"_ He asked.

 _"It's fine,"_ Alexis said cheerfully.

Zane smiled at her and grabbed one wine bottle with him. _"Let's go,"_ he said and winked to Alexis. Alexis laughed and started to follow Zane who was leading them to his room. It didn't took long for them to walk there.

 _Finally here,_ Alexis thought nervously as Zane handed her the wine bottle and tried to open the door. " _Zane, are you sure you can open the door?"_ Alexis said amused tone in her voice as Zane struggled to find the key hole.

 _"What are you talking about, I'm not that drunk,"_ Zane said looking a bit grumpy.

 _"Okay, okay,"_ Alexis said as she tried to hold her laugh. Zane managed to open the door after some struggling. He turned to Alexis and took the wine bottle from her hands and invited Alexis inside. Zane walked to his desk where he put this belongings. Alexis came inside and closed the door behind her. Zane looked at her curiously. Alexis took her shoes off and walked towards him cunningly.

 _"Aren't we going?"_ He asked.

 _"What if we would just stay here at your room. Any resistance?"_ Alexis said as she got even closer and gently touched his palm that was lying on the desk. Zane shivered from the touch as he suddenly realized what Alexis was up to. Alexis was starting to get nervous as Zane was still quiet. She frowned as Zane kept staring at her, it was enough to wake him up from the shock.

 _"I-I-I need to take a leak...you know, the wine,"_ Zane said awkwardly and quickly walked past Alexis and threw his shoes on the hallway. _"I'll come right back,"_ Zane continued as the silence made him feel extremely anxious.

 _"Okay,"_ Alexis said sounding extremely confused. Zane wen't to the bathroom and Alexis sat on the corner of his bed. Then she waited.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Zane was staring at himself from the bathroom mirror looking absolutely horrified. He was so nervous that he was almost shaking.

 _What the hell I'm going to do,_ Zane panicked. _Okay, just relax, it will go well just stay calm...Don't mess this up. She wan'ts this, I want this, nothing can go wrong,_ Zane thought nervously. After a moment he remembered why he came to the bathroom in the first place and opened his belt and zipper. After he was done he sighed in relief and relaxed a bit. Zane washed his hands and stared at his mirror image.

 _What's taking him so long_ , Alexis thought as she shifted her wight from side to side. For her relief Zane soon appeared from the bathroom. He walked to his desk without a word and opened the wine bottle.

 _"You wan't some?"_ He asked and managed to take a glance at Alexis.

 _"I'm not sure, I'm underage, you know..."_ she said timidly.

 _"One glass is okay. Just to get you a bit more relaxed. I'll take care of you don't worry about it,"_ Zane said gently. He took two glasses from Atticus' showcase as Alexis nodded. Zane poured the wine and then handed the glass to Alexis as he sat next to her. Alexis gave a glance and smiled as she took a sip.

 _"It's decent,"_ she said after tasting it.

 _"Glad you like it,"_ Zane chuckled.

Alexis drank her glass empty and Zane collected the glass from her hand and took it to the desk where he also left his half-filled glass too.

 _"I already drank enough,"_ Zane laughed. Alexis smiled back shyly.

Suddenly Alexis rose up and walked in front of Zane. Without a word she grabbed his other hand and started dragging him towards the bed.

 _"It's time for your second gift and this time only from me,"_ Alexis whispered as she sat down on the bed. She felt how the alcohol was getting on her head making her a bit more relaxed and braver.

Zane leaned towards Alexis and lightly pushed her on her back. Alexis didn't resist, she moved further so they both could fit on the bed. Zane leaned down as he caressed her cheek, lifted her chin up with his hand and kissed her. Alexis kissed him back and clung her legs and hands closer to Zane.

 _"Wow, you're eager,"_ Zane said and kissed her again.

 _"Your lips taste like wine,"_ Alexis whispered.

 _"So do yours,"_ Zane said.

Both of them smiled and Alexis kissed Zane again. Zane started to fondle her sides and thighs making her even more exited. Alexis played along and kissed Zane to his neck. Soon the kiss turned into a bite, making Zane hum in pleasure. Alexis started to unbutton his Jacket and Zane tossed it aside as he got on his knees leaving Alexis under him. Alexis followed him, got up on her knees and helped him with the buttons on his shirt. It didn't take long until Zanes shirt was also tossed aside leaving his upper body completely bare.

 _"Better,"_ Alexis said playfully and looked lustfully Zanes bare body.

 _"Now I'd rather see you without that dress,"_ Zane said confidently cheeky smile on his lips.

Alexis took Zanes hand and inserted it to the zipper that was on the backside. Zane moved his free hand on her back and started to pull the zipper down as he leaned down making Alexis be on her back again. Alexis moved the straps from her shoulder and moved her body making it easier for Zane to undress her. As Zane pulled the dress off, he kept kissing Alexis as her bare skin was revealed. Alexis moaned quietly when Zanes lips moved closer to her breasts and then stomach.

 _"We need to get rid of those too,"_ Zane said eagerly when the dress was off and he stared at her bras.

Soon the bras were off, leaving Alexis' large breasts bare. Zane was a bit bemused from the sight, he wasn't sure what to do next. Alexis was starting to get red as this was also a new situation for her. She tried to read Zanes face but wasn't sure what he was thinking.

 _"Zane, is something wrong?"_ Alexis asked with worried voice.

 _"No...You're just so gorgeous,"_ Zane said and broke the tension by kissing Alexis and massaging her breast with his hand. It made Alexis moan in surprise and she was already getting wet from Zanes presence on her bare skin.

Alexis squirmed as Zane started to suck and nibble her nipples at the same time as he moved his palm on her stomach. Soon Zane kissed her and looked her in the eyes. He then moved his both hands along her tiny body and started to pull her pants down. Alexis lifted her bum and legs making it clear that she was ready for the act. However, she noticed that Zane still had his pants on.

 _"Umm, Zane. Looks like we should still get rid of your pants, it must be agonizing to have them still on. I can clearly see that something needs to be freed,"_ Alexis teased carefully since she didn't know how Zane would react.

Zane smirked and Alexis immediately attacked as he got up from the bed. Alexis tried to open Zanes belt but she struggled.

 _"Now who was teasing me earlier about not getting the door open,"_ Zane teased, satisfaction in his voice.

Alexis gave him a deadly gaze as she suddenly remembered the glass of wine that she took and decided to use it as an exuse.

 _"Remember, it was you who got me drunk Truesdale."_

 _"Drunk,"_ Zane said and laughed. _"Here, let me help you,"_ he said and opened the belt himself moving Alexis' hands gently away. As the belt was off, Alexis unzipped his pants as quickly as she could making Zane stand there just on his boxers.

Alexis made a quick eye-contact and announced as she gently pulled his boxers down, _"This time we're not going to let anything interrupt us"_.

Even though the alcohol made Zane feel a bit more relaxed, now he felt extremely tense and insecure. He swallowed nervously as he tried to read Alexis' face.

 _"Okay,"_ Alexis said looking impressed and a bit horrified. Then she stood up and turned Zane around so she could now push him on his back. After some resisting Alexis managed to lay Zane down like she wanted. She kissed him and carefully got down to his private area. She fondled his tights carefully since she saw how tensed he was about the situation. After some consideration, she moved her hand to his hardened member and started to move her hands making Zane see stars.

 _"Alexis..."_ Zane moaned with hoarse voice as she started to lick the tip of his member. Zane gently grabbed her hair as she started to use her whole mouth, sucking and licking making Zane shiver.

 _"Alexis, stop!"_ Zane cried as he suddenly got up, putting his hands on Alexis' shoulders. The quick movement made Alexis stop immediately. She lifted her head to Zanes level and looked at him with startled eyes. Zanes eyes were closed which made the situation even worse for Alexis.

 _"Did I do something wrong?"_ Alexis said nervously as her hands were know laying on Zanes hips.

 _"No, you didn't,"_ Zane said as he smiled and opened his eyes. _"I was just too close,"_ Zane continued. Alexis looked relieved.

 _"But now I want you,"_ Zane said extremely confidently and kissed Alexis as he moved her so he was on top now.

 _"Zane wait!",_ Alexis said loudly. Zane looked at her wondering what she had to say.

 _"Do you have condoms?"_ She asked.

Zane closed his eyes and looked mortified.

 _"Guess twice,"_ He mumbled grumpily.

Alexis moved under him and reached out for the night-table where she left her purse, Zane followed her with his gaze. She pulled out a pack of condoms and took one which she handed to Zane.

 _"I told you that this time we'll go for it without anything or anyone interrupting us,"_ Alexis laughed.

Zane took the condom and inserted it on his member while Alexis watched lustfully, licking her lips.

 _"There's also one thing...It's my first time,"_ Alexis said quietly when Zane got closer.

 _"It's okay, I'll be gentle. And to be quite honest, it's also my first time,"_ Zane said with unsure voice, blushing slightly.

Alexis looked back at him and smiled even though she was scared. Zane moved his head down and pecked gently her thighs. He pushed her legs apart with his hands as he started stimulating her clitoris with his tongue. Alexis moaned and pressed her legs tightly against Zane burying his head between her legs.

 _"Woah, easy,"_ Zane said with calm voice and continued, _"You taste so good baby"_. Alexis chuckled, relaxed and opened her legs. Zane smirked and continued.

 _"Ahhh, a bit lower too Zane, please,"_ Alexis moaned and Zane did as he was asked, moving his tongue up and down with larger movements.

Zane moved his hand closer to her inner thigh and slowly inserted one finger inside her, he was looking at her reaction as he moved his finger back and forth. As he kept licking her and moving his finger, Alexis moaned quietly and grabbed Zanes hair lightly with her hands.

 _"I'll use two fingers now, ok?"_ He asked.

Alexis nodded and Zane moved his fingers in making her gasp. As he kept licking and rubbing her insides with his fingers Alexis was starting to feel warmth that was just about to swallow her.

 _"Mmmhh, Zane. I-I..."_ Alexis moaned but didn't get to finish when she came. Zane took his fingers out and licked his lips that were covered with Alexis' liquids. He moved forward and kissed Alexis who was now panting her eyes closed.

 _"Now it shouldn't feel so bad. Are you ready?"_ Zane asked and moved her hair off her face. Alexis nodded, her eyes still being closed from the pleasure.

After some struggling, Zane pushed her legs apart with his knees and positioned his member on her entrance. He rubbed his member up and down making Alexis shiver as it hit her sensitive spot still tender from Zanes licking. Zane moved his member in making her cry out in pain. Zane stopped immediately even though his mind begged him to continue.

 _"It's okay, it's okay. Almost in, just a bit more. Just nod when you're ready, I won't move before,"_ Zane calmed her down and tried to relax her by caressing her thighs gently.

Alexis opened her eyes and nodded. Zane rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, making her moan as she wanted more of that pleasure that she already felt. Zane moved, this time being fully in. He let out a small sigh as he felt how tight and wet Alexis actually was.

 _"Ah, fuck. It hurts,"_ Alexis cried as she felt the shooting pain and pushed her legs together crushing Zane between them. Zane didn't say anything, he just quietly waited, letting her to get used to his size.

 _"Okay, move slowly. I'm sure that the pain will ease...Don't stop unless I say so,"_ Alexis begged. She moved her hands on Zanes back, squeezing him lightly.

Zane started to move slowly just as Alexis requested but he felt bad since Alexis was clearly in pain. Every movement made her grin and tighten her grip of Zane. He leaned forward and got as close as he could, then he kissed her as his hand was caressing her loins. Alexis didn't respond at first, the pain was so sharp that she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Zane didn't know what to do so he rested his chin on her head trying to comfort her in his embrace. After a moment Alexis relaxed a bit and started to move with Zane as she let out small satisfied moans. Zane smiled and kissed her. This time Alexis' tongue rubbed against his lips begging to let her in. Zane opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue against Alexis' that was now exploring every corner of his mouth.

 _"You seem to be fine now,"_ Zane said as their lips parted. Zane stopped since he didn't get response.

 _"I'm okay. Just fuck me Zane,"_ She said as her eyes were full of lust. Zane was a bit shocked for her word choice but it made him wan't her even more.

 _"Here, wrap you legs around me,"_ Zane said and guided her legs on their right place.

Zane started with slow and deep thrusts making Alexis moan loudly on every thrust.

 _"Say my name,"_ Zane demanded. Alexis was amused by Zanes suggestion since he never commanded her. However, she couldn't resist the opportunity to see how Zane would react.

 _"Aaah, Zane. Zane..."_ Alexis screamed with raising voice as she started to feel the heat that she experienced before, this time even stronger.

Zane fastened his pace and dug his face in Alexis' shoulder as his breathing got faster and louder. Alexis was almost ready to climax. Zane felt that she was on the edge as he had to use more power to be able move inside her. Alexis dig her nails into Zanes back as she nearly lost it.

 _"Mmmh, ahhh. Zane, fuck!"_ Alexis screamed as she climaxed and clung tightly on Zanes member that was still moving inside her. It was enough to make Zane lose his mind as he was soon pushed over the edge too.

 _"Oh fuck, Alexis,"_ Zane said. He kept thrusting for a bit longer, moving as fast and deep as he could while Alexis was almost sucking his member in. His muscles were already starting to shake as he tried to keep up with the fast pace. He let out a deep long moan as he came and pressed his head on Alexis' chest. Zane was trembling and huffing on top of her as Alexis gently brushed his ruffled blue hair. After a while Zane lifted his head up and smiled at Alexis. Alexis smiled back but it didn't last long when Zane moved closer and kissed her. Zane pulled himself out and collapsed next to Alexis who was also panting next to him, moving a bit as she felt Zanes member moving inside her. Zane let out long satisfied sigh as he breathed in and out getting his pulse to its normal speed.

 _"Alexis, that was great,"_ Zane managed to say while he stared at the ceiling of his room. He smiled and turned his head to see Alexis. Alexis snuggled right next to him and rested her head on Zanes warm chest. Alexis listened to his heartbeat Zane closed her in his embrace and closed his eyes. Their shared warmth kept them pleasantly warm as the air tickled their sweaty skin, making them go on goose bumps.

 _"I love you Zane,"_ Alexis said with gentle voice.

 _"I love you too Alexis,"_ Zane said as he caressed her with his hands.

 _"Promise me that well see as often as we can. I know you'll be busy in the Pro League but please don't forget me Zane,"_ Alexis plead, her voice mixed with panic and sorrow.

 _"Don't be silly Lex. I would never forget you or just leave you without a word, no matter how busy I'd be. And anyways, I'd be too scared what Atticus might do to me if I did such a thing to his sister,"_ Zane calmed her down and tried to lighten the mood. He opened his eyes to see if he managed to convince her.

 _"Thank you Zane,"_ Alexis said almost sobbing.

 _"Promise me not to forget me! You're pretty, anyone could snatch you from me! So be a good girl and remember that I'm always here for you even though we'd be physically apart,"_ Zane said, feeling jealous leaving Alexis on her own.

Alexis laughed and nodded. Zane moved a bit and pulled the warm blanket over them.

 _"Good night Lex,"_ Zane said and kissed Alexis on her forehead.

 _"Good night, Truesdale,"_ Alexis whispered and lifted her head up so she could kiss Zane. Zane approved her suggestion and kissed her back. Their eyes met and they kept staring at each others mesmerized. Eventually Alexis lowered her head on Zanes chest, moved her hands around him and closed her eyes. Zane closed his eyes and caressed her warm body as they both fell asleep.

They slept there through the chilly night warming each other under the blanket, their bare bodies tightly pressed together. It was their final night together before Zane left the Duel Academy and started living his life as a professional duelist.

* * *

 **Okay, finally some lemon. It was quite interesting and funny to write it, lol. Thigh, tight, these words gave me headache while reading the text through... Next I can FINALLY start writing about Zane living outside the Duel Academy !**


	12. Goodbye Zane

**Plot summary from chapter 11:** _Atticus finds company and assures that Zane and Alexis will have his room for themselves. Zane suggests a walk and Alexis agrees. Zane leads Alexis to his room to get his gifts into safe place before the night walk. However, Alexis seems to have no interest for the walk and the couple stays in the room. Then just **LEMON.**_

* * *

The sun was rising, it was already morning. Zane opened his eyes, Alexis was still asleep wrapped in Zanes arms. Zane moved his hands carefully, stretched them and yawned at the same time. Alexis didn't wake up. Zane closed his eyes and pressed his face in her blonde hair. The smell of her hair made Zane feel calm, like nothing could bother him ever again. However, this time he was too eager about his future that he couldn't stay there forever, smelling her wonderful hair.

 _"Alexis, it's already morning. Wake up, I have to go,"_ Zane whispered note of excitement in his voice. Alexis mumbled something half asleep and tightened her grip of Zane.

 _"No, not yet,"_ Alexis said tiredly and let out a deep sigh. Zane snorted and brushed her hair with his hand.

 _"No Alexis I'm serious. I need to go,"_ Zane said as he waited Alexis to move. Alexis hugged him tightly and rubbed her face on Zanes chest as she let out a dramatic cry to represent her agony.

 _"Why do you have to leave so Early?"_ she asked as she smoothly moved and fell on her back next to Zane.

 _"Because the boat leaves early honey,"_ He answered as he approached Alexis. He grabbed her waist, drawing her closer and kissed her. As their lips parted Zane smirked and got up, leaving Alexis laying under the blanket on her own.

 _"Wanna come to shower with me?"_ Zane asked, foxy look on his face. Alexis looked at his naked body and nodded lips slightly curved upwards. She moved under the blanket, unwilling to leave its comfortable warmth. Cold air on her naked body wasn't tempting at all but when Zane was given as a token of her bravery, she did her best to get up. Zane lead the way and Alexis followed him to the bathroom where Zane turned the shower on.

 _"It's warm now,"_ Zane said, amusement in his tone. He watched how Alexis was shivering behind him making sure not to get hit by a single drop. Alexis shook her head and seemed to get smaller as she tried to keep the unpleasant feeling away by keeping her limbs close together.

 _"Are you serious? Just dive in, you'll feel warmer in a short time,"_ Zane said strictly and took Alexis' hand pulling her under the water. Alexis cried sharply as the water felt cold against her body. She grabbed Zane from his waist and pressed herself tightly against him. Zane hugged her back and laughed loudly.

 _"You dislike showers?"_

 _"No, just the cold feeling before the shower,"_ Alexis said vigorously making Zane laugh even more. After Alexis' first-shock was over they shared the shower peacefully and managed to get dressed up.

Zane was checking his room just in case he left something unpacked. Alexis was sitting on his bed turning her head around to see if any of his belongings were nearby. Zane was extremely tidy and never left his belongings all over the room. Sometimes he left his clothes on the bed or on the chair but his room was always clean and pleasant to visit. Fortunately Atticus was quite tidy too despite his loose attitude towards life.

 _"It seems that everything is packed,"_ Zane said and sighted, melancholy in his voice.

 _"Atticus will surely inform you if you forgot something relevant,"_ Alexis said from his bed.

 _"Yeah, I guess so,"_ Zane said and gazed at the balcony. He opened the doors and took his last look at the scenery.

 _"Let's go. There's still one place I need to visit before the boat leaves,"_ Zane announced seriously and closed the balcony doors for the last time.

Alexis got up and hugged Zane from behind. Zane smiled and petted Alexis' hands that were wrapped around him.

 _"Out now, or I'm going to end up staying here for the rest of my life."_

 _"That wouldn't be that bad, I'd be here with you,"_ Alexis said sarcastically and released Zane from her arms. Zane chuckled in response and left his keys on the table. They walked out of the room and Zane closed the door.

 _"How will Atticus live without me,"_ Zane said sarcastically and smirked to Alexis. Alexis laughed as she imagined Atticus getting into trouble without Zane holding him back. One of the staff members appeared behind the corner and walked towards them as both of them tried to control their amusement.

 _" Mr. Truesdale, your bags?"_ The man said and looked at Zanes luggage's.

 _"It's all here,"_ Zane answered politely.

 _"They'll be delivered safely on their destination,"_ The man said. Zane nodded and the man walked away carrying Zanes bags.

Zane glanced quickly at Alexis and started to walk.

 _"Remind me now, where are we going?"_

 _"Do I need to tell you?"_

 _"No."_

Finally they reached their destination, the Lighthouse. Zane stood on his place, folded his arms and closed his eyes as his hair fluttered in the wind. He let out a few deep sighs and opened his eyes to see the view that brought up a warm feeling in his heart. It was his safe place, whether he felt anxious or victorious. Alexis was standing behind him giving him some space, until now. She stepped next to him and folded her arms.

 _"This was the place where I always found you when I felt bad. Remember when Atticus was missing..."_ Alexis said quietly.

 _"Hnh. I couldn't believe it was him when we first found him. Months missing and suddenly it turns out that he was one of the Shadow riders,"_ Zane said with low voice and glanced at Alexis. _"But when it comes to Atticus, guess nothing should surprise me,"_ he said and tried to lighten up the mood.

 _"You're right,"_ Alexis said and lifted her gaze from the waves.

Zane opened his arms and got closer to Alexis. Alexis surrendered herself into his embrace and pressed her head on Zanes warm chest.

 _"How will I survive without you..."_ Alexis sobbed. Zane fondled her back as he felt how Alexis' breathing became uneven.

 _"You'll be fine. And besides, you have your brother here with you. I'm sure he won't be leaving you alone again,"_

 _"Thanks Zane for being here when I needed you,"_ Alexis said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Zane leaned back and lifted her chin up. _"Hey, don't cry. It's just a new beginning, I'll still be there for you,"_ Zane said and swiped her tears away with his thumbs.

 _"Promise to stay strong for me,"_ Zane said as she calmed down a bit.

 _"I promise,"_ She said and smiled for him. Zane smiled back and kissed her on her forehead.

After their sweet moment was over, Zane and Alexis left the Lighthouse and headed to the boat was standing firmly on the docks. It was a medium sized boat since there were only few ones who graduated at the same time as Zane, just a bit less pretentious way.

 _"So..."_ Alexis started. Alexis was ready for goodbyes when a small group of people ran towards them.

Loud voice reached to Zanes ears as the group became closer, _"You stud, are you seriously going to leave without saying goodbye to your best friend, your loyal roommate!"_

It was Atticus. He looked exhausted standing there in front of Zane, his hand on Zanes shoulder for support as he panted lightly. With him came Jaden and Syrus who were panting heavily since they weren't as athletic as Atticus was.

 _"Yes, especially after calling me a stud,"_ Zane said, glared at Atticus with judgmental look on his face, and quietly continued tense tone in his voice, _"in front of_ _everyone."_

Atticus brast into laugh and repeatedly tapped Zane on his shoulder with force. Zane backed up away from Atticus and rubbed his sore shoulder displeased look on his face. At the same moment Syrus ran to Zane and hugged him.

 _"I wish you good luck Zane,"_ Syrus said joyfully. Zane hugged him back and smiled.

 _"Thanks Sy,"_ Zane said with a bit more relaxed tone. Syrus let go of him and stepped aside.

 _"Hey Zane, make sure you get on top so I can beat the best duelist in the Pro League,"_ Jaden laughed and offered his hand to Zane.

 _"Hmh, I'm sure we'll duel again sometime, Jaden,"_ Zane said and shook Jadens hand.

For a brief moment everyone were standing quietly without any movement. The waves were calmly hitting the rocks, and the wind was making leaves swish.

 _"Now I really have to go. It was good to see you all. Remember to study well,"_ Zane said and smirked as he finished.

The serene moment was gone and everyone laughed loudly.

 _"Zane,"_ Alexis said quietly making Zane look her into her eyes.

Zane smiled wistfully and leaned forwards to hug Alexis. Alexis wanted to cry but she kept Zanes words in her mind and tried to stay as strong as she could. She hugged him back and Zane closed her tightly in his embrace.

 _"We'll see soon,"_ Zane whispered. _"You can come to my place on the weekend, I'm not suppose to have any matches yet,"_ he continued and lifted his head up to get an eye contact.

 _"Yeah, I know,"_ Alexis smiled as their eyes met. She leaned forward and kissed him for goodbye.

 _"Bye,"_ Zane said as he let go of Alexis, turned his back and waved for his friends.

It was the last time he was on the island as a student. As he walked into the boat, he left all his years in the Duel Academy behind, and started his own independent life as professional duelist.

* * *

 **Sorry for long goodbyes. I'm not quite sure if I wrote Alexis too clingy but I think it's fair to let Zane and Alexis have their moments since the future will be stormy. This chapter was very short compared to the previous ones but I just felt that the last chapter was posted ages ago.**


	13. New start

**Plot summary from chapter 12:** _It's Zanes final morning in the Duel Academy. He wakes up Alexis in his arms after their heated night. The couple takes everything out of their last moments together and after visiting the Lighthouse Zane heads to the boat with Alexis. Zane says goodbye to his friends and the Duel Academy, leaving his life as a student behind._

* * *

Zane was waiting for the taxi he ordered. He sat on black sofa and kept his eye on the window that opened view to the street. Soon the fireplace stole his attention and he looked the flames with empty eyes. He was already tired from his earlier travel and did his best to stay awake since he had a flight ahead. Soon a woman appeared in the living room Zane was in and gave him a worried look.

 _"Zane darling, you could have stayed here for the night. We would have been glad to have you here a bit longer since you and Syrus rarely visit here after you two started in the Duel Academy,"_ Zanes mother said gently, trying to convince his son to stay a bit longer.

 _"Mom, I'm an adult now. You don't need to worry about me, everything is just fine. It's easier for me to do all this travelling in one day rather than travelling for two days and stressing about things. Anyway, I already paid for the flight and the Domino city isn't that far away, I'll be fine,"_ Zane answered and tightly looked his mother in the eyes.

 _"Okay, okay. I just wanted to hear how you and your brother were doing right now. And talking about your brother...If I'm being correct, I understood that you have a girlfriend."_ Zanes mother looked strictly back at his son whose eyes wen't wide open.

 _"Syrus..."_ Zane mumbled as he closed his eyes.

 _"Zane, you know that you can talk to me about these things,"_ his mother convinced. _"And I'd rather hear it from you than Syrus or anyone else."_

 _"I know, I know. It's just so fresh thing and there wasn't any good moment to tell,"_ Zane mumbled quietly.

 _"Good moment! Oh Zane,"_ his mother said and shook her head as her hands were on her waist, making it obvious that she was starting a lecture. She sat beside Zane. She was so close to Zane that he wouldn't even dare to lie to her. She would squeeze everything out of him with her demanding eyes that reflected medieval torture methods used on lying people. Zane tried to back up a bit but he was sitting right in the corner, making it impossible to escape from the awkward situation that was ahead.

 _"I understood that she's younger than you, right?"_ Zanes mother said as she sat there her hands crossed.

 _"Yes, she's a second year student,"_ Zane said and started to sound grumpy since he knew that her mother would complain about her being underage while Zane being 18 already.

 _"So she's 16?"_

 _"No, 17."_

 _"Okay. So, what kind of girl is she?"_ Zanes mother asked friendly as she tried to get more information from his son.

 _"She's...nice,"_ Zane said with a slight confusion.

 _"Nice. She must be something else too? Does she like you too?"_

 _"What kind of question is that, of course she does!"_ Zane said and frowned. He rubbed his hand nervously on his thigh as the other hand was on the armrest of the sofa. _"She's kind, good at school and good at dueling. One of the top students. And she's Atticus' sister."_

 _"Oh that girl!"_ his mother said happily. Zane was sure that her question-time was now over, but he didn't have a clue what she was going to ask next.

 _"So, have you two had sex already?"_ She asked with a straight face. Zane blushed and his nervously moving hand stopped immediately.

 _"Mom, you can't ask things like that!"_ Zane said horrified look on his face.

 _"Of course I can. And besides, you told you were an adult so there shouldn't be anything wrong talking about sex,"_ his mom said as her eyes were drilling Zane who was trying to avoid eye contact. _"Right Zane?"_ she continued and smirked a bit as she knew how embarrassed his son was at the moment. Zane didn't answer. He could hear the clock ticking. The silence was killing him. He begged that the taxi would appear but his wish was futile. After a while he accepted his faith and glanced at his mother with a worried look.

 _"Yes, we slept together,"_ He said as his heart started beating faster and his cheeks turned even redder.

 _"And did you use protection?"_

 _"We did."_

 _"Good. You've always been very responsible, I'm very happy for it. Just remember that she's still a minor,"_ his mother said and frowned as she was still worried about their ages.

 _"I know it. There's only two years difference, soon she'll be 18 anyway,"_ Zane complained.

 _"If you say so darling. Oh look! Your taxi came,"_ his mother said, making Zane turn his head towards the window. Zanes mother got up and suddenly kissed Zane on the forehead making Zane look embarrassed.

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Don't keep the taxi waiting!"_ She said and wen't to the kitchen.

Zane got up and looked at the clock. _I was waiting the taxi for over 30 minutes and it shoved up right after the awkward situation I would have gladly missed out_ , Zane thought and let out a deep sigh. After that he tried to calm himself down and get rid of the redness on his cheeks. He walked to the outdoor and opened it firmly.

 _"My apologies, I had one tricky customer and we got stuck in the traffic,"_ the driver said on the other side of the yard, behind the gate. The gate was black victorian styled gate that kept unwanted visitors away but didn't block the view completely.

Zane walked down the stairs and opened the gate leading to his parents house.

 _"I understand,"_ Zane said as he tried to hide his annoyance.

 _"I'll take your luggage and we can go then. Was your flight leaving soon?"_

 _"No, there's still time if we don't end up in a huge traffic,"_ he answered and walked to the door leading the taxi driver.

Zane gave his luggage to him and he carried them down the stairs into the car effortlessly. Zane walked back in the house making sure that he didn't forget anything. He found his scarf in the vestibule and wrapped it around his neck after putting his jacket on. He walked to the kitchen to say goodbye to his mother. When he stepped in, he was given his backbag weighting more than it usually did.

 _"Here you go. I packed some food for you. And as a present for you, something to spend wisely in a good company,"_ she said and handed Zane a bottle of sake. After his mother was sure he wouldn't starve, she hugged him tightly. Zane hugged her back and thanked her. Zanes mother kissed him again on his forehead which made Zane squirm and his mother chuckled with amused look on her face.

 _"I'm sorry your dad couldn't come to see you. He tried to have his schedule arranged but this business trip came in our knowledge almost as suddenly as he left. I'll make sure that next time the whole family will eat together,"_ His mother said firmly. _"But anyway, he sent his regards and said that he was proud of you Zane."_

 _"I understand. Say thanks to him for me. I'm not sure about my own schedule but guess we could manage to meet, depending on Syrus' holidays too because it's not easy to get holidays just for fun,"_ Zane said thoughtfully, he was also calculating everything. _"Thank you for the supper, It was as good as always."_ Zane walked to the front door and his mother hugged him once again.

 _"I'm sorry I teased you before. It's just so funny to see you blush when you're usually so calm and collected,"_ Zanes mother laughed. She felt that Zane was extremely displeased and soon Zane mumbled and squirmed away from his mothers arms.

 _"Bye then!"_ Zane said and walked down the stairs, closed the gate and went to the backseat of the taxi. His mother waved and Zane lifted his hand even though he knew that the windows were actually darkened so she couldn't see him nor his hand. The taxi left and the door of the Truesdales house closed.

 _"You're going to the airport. May I ask what's your finals destination?"_ the taxi driver asked casually.

 _"Domino city,"_ Zane answered without ads.

 _"So what's in the Domino city?"_ The driver asked. He was a bit older than Zane.

 _"I'm moving in there,"_ Zane answered as shortly as he could, so no other questions would follow.

 _"Oh, it's a big hectic city. Did you finish your school already?"_

 _"Yes, I did,"_ Zane said wryly as he closely looked the etiquette of the Sake bottle. He soon realized that it was one of the most expensive sakes available in Japan.

 _"Where did you study then?"_ the driver asked and looked at him through the front mirror.

 _"In the Duel Academy,"_ Zane said carefully as he packed the sake bottle in his bag.

 _"Duel Academy!"_ The taxi driver said loudly in surprise. _"So are you planning to continue dueling professionally?"_

 _"Yes..."_ Zane said and cursed in his mind.

 _"You must be pretty good then. I remember how I dueled with my younger brother when we were younger. It was pretty fun. He's dueling in the pro leagues right now."_

 _"That's...nice,"_ Zane said as he couldn't make up better answer.

The driver smiled but didn't say a word after that. It was possible that he sensed Zane being uncomfortable while being asked about his dueling career.

Finally they were at the airport. Both of them got up from the vehicle and the driver opened the tailgate. Zane watched as the driver lifted his luggage as they were feathers.

 _He must go to the gym often_ , Zane thought.

 _"Here you go. Are you sure you can manage on your own with these?"_ The driver said and looked at the luggage.

 _"Yeah , I'll be fine,"_ Zane said and scratched the back of his head.

 _"Okay. Good luck then,"_ the driver said happily and handed him the luggage.

 _"Thank you,"_ Zane said and smiled as he pulled up the handle of his luggage. He already turned his back and started walking when he suddenly turned back.

 _"Hey, thanks for the ride too!"_ Zane said friendly smile on his face. Even thought he felt a bit intimidated, he soon realized that the driver was just curious because of his dueling brother. Zane had met so many fans that were a bit too dedicated so he was always careful when people asked about his business.

 _"You're welcome,"_ the driver said casually and smiled back as he got back in the car.

After Zane got past the check in, he walked to the cafeteria and bought two cups of espressos so he wouldn't fall asleep before the flight.

It was still 20 minutes until his flight was suppose to leave. Zane was sitting in the gate area where his flight was leaving. _At least I don't have to wait in the line since I'm travelling in he business class_ , Zane thought as he fought against his constantly closing eyes. He almost gave up when he suddenly felt his pocket vibrating, it was his phone.

 _"Zane Truesdale."_

 _"Oh, hi. It's me Alexis,"_ shy voice answered. Zane moved the phone in front of his face so he could see the text in it. **Lexi ❤**

 _"Zane?!"_

 _"Oh, sorry I just had to check that it was you,"_ Zane laughed.

 _"Zane, you sound tired. When was your flight leaving? Are you in the airport already? Is everything going well? How were your parents?"_ Alexis asked and tightened the pace near the end.

 _"Hey, I've traveled before many, many times. I can handle these things. Everything wen't fine, I'm waiting in the airport right now. My mom told me to sleep at my room but I just wanted to get over with this traveling. By the way, my mom questioned me about you and our relationship and I hoped that the taxi would have come to interrupt but no, it was late. And after the lecture it immediately showed up in front of our house..."_ Zane said and let out a deep sigh mixed with irony and disbelief.

 _"Glad you're okay. So your mother knows about us. What did she say?"_ Alexis asked curiously.

 _"Umm, not much. She just asked awkward questions. I think that she likes you, she remembered you when I mentioned that you were Atticus' little sister,"_ Zane answered, starting with a slightly awkward tone in his voice.

 _"Oh, good. My parents know already...you know how Atticus can't keep his mouth shut. They seemed to take it well. How was your father?"_

 _"He was at some business trip so he wasn't there,"_ Zane said as he leaned forward and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. Zane lifted his head up as he heard a voice speaking.

 _"Gate 22 is now open. We'll take business class first, then the second one and so on. People traveling in the business class may step in the line first,"_ a woman at the gate was speaking to the microphone and waved for the passengers to come near the gate.

 _"Hey honey, I need to go right now, I'm sorry. I'll call you in the morning,"_ Zane said to Alexis and rose up from the bench, collecting all his belongings.

 _"Okay,"_ Alexis said sadly like a kid in the candy store, who was left without any goodies _. "Have a safe flight. And text me at least when your flight has landed, okay?"_ Alexis said demanding tone in her voice.

 _"I promise to text you. I really have to go now. Good night honey,"_ Zane said and hurried to the gate as the woman was giving him almost a deadly stare.

 _"Thank's love. Bye,"_ Alexis said. Zane could hear that she tried to hold her tears. He wanted to say something more but Alexis already hang up and Zane shoved the phone back in his pocket.

 _"Your ticket and passport please,"_ the woman said. Zane handed her what she asked and soon he was sitting on his comfy seat in the airplane. The flight was only two hours long but the crew served them food and some drinks. _If I sleep now I won't be able to keep my eyes open after the flight,_ Zane thought as he tried to plan his next move. However, since he had drank even more coffee during the flight, he had to go back and forth between the toilet and his seat. It was enough to keep him awake for the whole flight.

When the flight arrived Zane was so tired that he just wanted to be already in his own house and in his own bed. He waited for his luggage and texted Alexis; **_"I just arrived in the Domino city, let's talk more tomorrow. Goodnight."_** Zanes last bag arrived and he picked it up from the line. Then he walked outside to get a taxi. It was quite chilly night, making Zane a bit more brisk. Zane saw one taxi coming and waved to it. It parked in front of him and an older driver came out of it happy smile on his face.

 _"Hello sir. You need a drive?"_

 _"Yes, to the block 23 please,"_ Zane said and handed his luggage to the man.

 _"Okay, there's not a long way. My name is Hisagi, nice to meet you,"_ the driver said and handed his hand for a handshake.

 _"Zane, nice to meet you too,"_ Zane answered in slight surprise and shook the mans hand.

 _"Please take a seat,"_ The driver said and opened the front door for him. Zane would have rather sat on the back but it looked like he had no choice this time. He sat down in the car and waited for the driver to get in.

Zane was a bit cautious about the driver at first but it seemed like the man-Hisagi-was actually very friendly. He asked Zane about his school since he knew that the Duel Monsters were a huge thing in Japan but he didn't know much about the game. He also recommended good traditional Japanese restaurants to Zane and told about the Domino city since he had lived there for most of his life.

 _"Okay, here we are. Does it look right?"_ Hisagi said happily.

 _"I guess it does,"_ Zane laughed since it was the first time he actually saw the house in real life.

 _"Good, very good,"_ Hisagi said and opened the door on his side. Zane followed Hisagi and got out of the car. Hisagi took his luggage out of the car and handed them to Zane. _"Here. It was nice to meet you. It's always interesting to learn something new from the young people. Now I understand somehow how the game works."_

 _"Hahhah, glad my company was pleasing,"_ Zane joked and took the money from his pocket. _"Thank you very much for the lift mr. Hisagi. It was pleasure to meet you,"_ Zane said and handed the money over.

 _"Thank you, thank you,"_ Hisagi said quickly and tapped Zane on the shoulder with his other hand as he took the money. _"Wish you all the best. Now go to your house and sleep well now. And remember to take your girlfriend to the restaurant I recommended. Bye bye and goodnight,"_ Hisagi said and smiled to Zane.

 _"I will, thank you. Goodnight,"_ Zane said and smiled back.

Zane walked to the front door and looked back, seeing Hisagi waving. He waved back and Hisagi drove away. Zane opened the door, turned the lights on and entered his first own house he ever owned. He moved his luggage in and closed the door. He briefly looked around the downstairs and walked upstairs where the bedroom immediately caught his eyes. After taking a shower and changing his clothes, he wen't back downstairs and brought a glass of water from the kitchen to upstairs with him. He collapsed tiredly on his bed and closed his eyes. He checked his phone and saw one unread message from Alexis.

 _ **"Excellent. I'll go to sleep now, hope your new house is comfortable. Sleep well Zane! zcxdddd with love, Lexi and Atti."**_

Zane laughed wildly to the last sentence, he imagined how Alexis wen't to his former room to sleep with Atticus who was now suffering of neurotic Alexis. _It's going to be a rough day for Atticus if she kept him awake till I was safely on the solid ground_ , Zane thought.. Zane assumed that Alexis was writing to him when Atticus took the phone from her and told her to sleep until he realized who she was texting for. Zane let out a tired chuckle and snuggled under the sheets. _Its 3pm...Hisagi was quite fast_ , Zane thought as his eyelids were automatically closing after he turned the light off. He fell asleep happy look on his face.

* * *

 **I'm back. Let's appreciate the fact that I wrote Zanes mother to say "I packed some wood for you" and I noticed before publishing it xD This chapter was surprisingly easy to write despite the fact that I was bit out of the track because of this long break.**


End file.
